Withered Tsubaki
by Devil'sBlade
Summary: The return of a long awaited friend finally came. Well it was a return for the kazekage but a mission for the girl. A mission that only she knows and for him to find out. Will she choose happiness or a burden that her dead family left her. GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Gaara fanfic. Took place 5 years after the 4**__**th **__**shinobi war. Don't want to spoil the events. Slight A/U. Well we don't know what will happen in the next chapters of Shippuden so I decided that Sasuke went missing.  
><strong>_

_**I do not own Naruto. I just borrowed them from Masashi Kishimoto-san except for my OC. **_

_**Italics- flashbacks**_

**The Moon that Found the Tsubaki**

Light started intruding the dark horizon of the village. From the walls of the village to the Kazekage's mansion, ninjas of different ranks stood in a straight line. A carriage moved in a moderate pace. Inside was a man wearing an exquisite kimono made by the finest quality of cloth.

"Welcome to the Sand Village," A council member warmly welcomed the man when he reached the designated place for him. "Lord Haruki." Haruki gave him a smile. He shaded his face from the bright sun. The group noticed that he was about his mid-twenties or something like that, black hair, emerald eyes, and of fair complexion. The man who greeted him had half of his face covered by a white cloth. He was Baki. He led Haruki to the Kazekage's office. Once they reached the place, a blonde lady and a man wearing a make-up of odd patterns met with them half way.

"This is Kankuro-dono and Temari-dono, the siblings of kazekage-sama." Baki introduced. Haruki greeted them with a bow.

"I am Haruki from the fire country, the heir of the Kamenmono family. Please to meet you."

"We'll take over from here on, Baki."Temari said as she put a hand on her hip. She was holding a mini version of her fan on one of her hands. Baki bowed at Haruki one last time before taking his leave. Temari and Kankuro led Haruki to the Kazekage's office where Gaara was waiting for them.

"Such a peaceful village you have." Haruki started a conversation. Kankuro took a glance or two at him. The same goes with Temari.

"I heard that Gaara fought the previous Kazekage during the fourth shinobi war 5 years ago." Temari and Kankuro stopped. Haruki tilted his head. "Is there something I said?"

"Just because you are a noble doesn't mean you could address the kazekage with his first name." Kankuro's voice was stern.

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again." Haruki covered his mouth. They continued walking and headed to Gaara's office. After a while, they reached a door. Temari knocked.

"Come in." They heard a voice came from behind. Kankuro opened it and motioned Haruki to enter the room. Haruki nodded and entered the kazekage's room. Temari and Kankuro left after they escorted the noble.

Gaara stood in the middle of the room. Haruki smiled at him.

"Please take a seat." Gaara led him in one of the chairs in front of him.

"Thank you, kazekage-sama." Haruki bowed. Gaara nodded and also sat on his chair. He clasped his hands together and leaned his elbow on the desk.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Gaara asked.

"That is," Haruki started. He took a deep breath and then continued, "about my training of being the next feudal lord."

0~0~0

After the shinobi war five years ago, everything seemed to be peaceful once again. The lives of the people became lighter and they became stable. Even the allegiance between nations became firm at this time. They ensured a peace agreement and hoped that they will eternally keep it for the sake of the people and for the sake of the next generation. Speaking of which, it was time for them to start their lessons. The students of the Academy of Suna were left in the classroom doing some free study perios or something like that. There were no teachers present in the classroom.

From outside, a thing glistened. No one noticed it. It came from the binoculars of a man hiding in the shadows. He was smirking as he observed the area.

"You can be the bait." His smirk widened. He grabbed a scroll and a brush from the pouch on his back.

0~0~0

A girl with a long silver hair and gray eyes stood by the front gates of the village. She was wearing her forehead protector on her forehead. Her blue tank top matched her hair. She wore a knee length shorts with the shuriken holster on her left foot. A cloaked person slowly went inside the gates much to her surprise. The face of the person was unseen since the hood of the cloak covered the person's face.

"Who would wear black in this intense heat?" She asked. She rolled her eyes at the thought. "That person does, Yuki. Get over it." Yuki approached the person with a smile.

"Aren't you feeling a little warm in there?" Yuki pointed at the cloak.

"Tell me, the world is not that balanced when you'll think things up, right?" Yuki heard a female voice.

"Could you tell me why you are here?" Yuki put a hand on her hip. She raised a brow at the person. Maybe this is the effect of guarding the gate 24/7.

"I am just a traveller. Can I not enter the Sand Village and see the beauty of the desert?" The cloaked female asked. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Who wouldn't suspect someone like you, huh?" The wind blew harshly that the cloak swayed and the hood was removed from her head. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Forgive my insolence!" She immediately fell down on her knees. "You are the infamous Uchiha Sumire. You are known as the person who surpassed the astounding medical techniques of Princess Tsunade, Konoha's fifth Hokage. You became her student at the age of 7 just after your clan's massacre." Yuki described her. Sumire bent a little and made her stood up.

"Don't be so formal. I am here as a traveller and not as the Hokage's student." Yuki nodded. She apologized once again. Sumire tilted her head and smiled at her.

"Is it true that Tsunade-sama returned secretly to the village after the clan's massacre to see if the rumours she heard was true? Then she found you and trained you?" Sumire nodded.

"I've always wanted to be you." Sumire lowered her gaze.

"Really?" Yuki nodded. Sumire turned her gaze back to Yuki. "Please don't tell anyone that I have come here." Yuki nodded. She gave way for Sumire to pass by. Sumire bowed her head at Yuki then afterwards proceeded inside the village. Yuki watched her. Sumire stopped and faced Yuki one more time.

"Just so you know, I am not the kind of person that you would want to become." Yuki heard Sumire spoke. Her eyes widened as she slowly contemplated these words. The strong wind blew once more and Sumire was out of sight in a blink.

0~0~0

It was in the middle of the day. People gathered at the center of the town where a stage was placed. After a while, Haruki appeared in front of the people. He waved and smiled at them. Women gathered and giggled at they looked at him. Men stood at the area and waited for him to go down to that stage.

"To the people of the sand village," Haruki started. Gaara was one of the crowds wearing a disguise for people not to notice him. "I am Haruki, the heir of the Kamenmono family. I came from the fire country but I decided to take over my family's business here in Suna as my training." The crowd reluctantly listened to the man in front of them. Gaara looked around and saw some of the people being bored and they started to get out of the group. He sensed that someone stood beside him to also see the man but he did not bother looking who it was. Gaara did not listen to the man in front of him, instead his attention was caught by a kid wearing a tsubaki on her hair.

'_Tsubaki? A scentless flower huh?_' Gaara thought as he remembered those words coming from someone dear to him.

"Let us all work together in building Suna a better place. When I become the feudal lord of the Kamenmono family, I shall pay you back ten times for your help that is why right now please lend me your strength." Haruki finally said. The people present cheered and clapped for Haruki's speech.

"Work together huh?" The person beside Gaara spoke up. "Kamen means mask. Mono means person. Whatever he is up to, there would be no difference. Once a person reached the top, it would be hard for them to go back down. The more a person becomes high in everyone's eyes, the more arrogant he become. He might be wearing a mask in the end. Looks could be deceiving after all." Gaara was struck by the person's words. He also knew that voice, the voice that he longed for. He faced the person beside him. His eyes widened at the sight. His lips quivered. He can't believe in what he was seeing.

"Sumire…" He muttered. He saw a lady. He knew those raven strands, those eyes that reflect sadness at the same time hope and his salvation, those soft lips and that face that he wanted to see for so long. She finally came back to him. Gaara put a hand on Sumire's shoulder.

"Gaara?" Sumire's eyes widened. She didn't expect Gaara would be there. Her hand trembled. The person's face that he wanted to caress for so long was just in front of her now. Slowly, she reached Gaara's face.

'_A defect will always be a defect. Just like a tsubaki. The flower failed to have a scent despite its beauty._' These words echoed in Sumire's head that she hesitated. She pulled her hand back. She turned around and ran away from Gaara.

"Sumire, wait!" Gaara shouted. Good thing the crowd was occupied with the man in front of them or else they might have discovered their kazekage was just with them. Gaara ran after her. Sumire ran as fast as she could to get away from his sight but he was just too keen that even though she inserted herself in the crowd, Gaara could find her.

Sumire grunted. Gaara was still trailing behind her and this was not a good time because there were a few people in the area and Gaara could catch up with Sumire. They reached a hill, and there Gaara decided to use his sand to stop Sumire by piling some on her foot. She lost balance and tripped.

"Why are you running away from me?" Sumire got up and rubbed her head. She lowered her gaze to make sure that they won't lock gazes.

"I was planning to leave after some rest anyway." Sumire lied. Gaara knew that. Something was off with her after the war between Madara and the shinobi world. He could tell just by observing Sumire's features.

"A while ago, I saw a tsubaki." Gaara released Sumire's foot.

"Is that so?" Sumire stood up. She dusted her pants and looked at the view in front of them… sand.

"A sign that told me I will see the tsubaki princess." Sumire blushed. Has he been waiting for five years? Of course he was.

"Gaara," Sumire faced him. She locked her gaze to his. "I guess this can't be helped then." Sumire scratched the back of her head. She sighed. "Kazekage-sama, I am here for two reasons."

"And those are?" Gaara raised a brow.

0~0~0

The bell rang indicating that it was time for students to have their break. Three kids went to the backyard of the school.

"Then, what shall we-"

"You kids having some fun?"One of them was cut off by a man. He got a scarlet hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a typical ninja outfit but no sign of which village he came from was seen.

"Do you want to meet the kazekage himself?" The man bent a little forward to level with the kids. The three of them nodded. "Well, all you need to do is-"

"Leave their presence, now." The kids saw a red head from behind the man.

"Kazekage-sama!" The three of them rushed towards him. The man glared at the kazekage.

"Who are you?" Gaara said in a stern and forceful tone. He was implying authority.

"My name is Hirumi." The man formed a tiger seal commencing his escape but something was sucking him. From behind the kazekage, he saw a raven haired lady who stared at him. His eyes widened. Slowly, his balance lost and his vision became clouded.

0~0~0

_The moon was the company of a red head. He was in Konoha that time. A gourd was placed on his back. He was walking around the village and reached a forest. He moved further and saw a clearing. He hid himself in one of the trees and peeked using his third eye technique. _

"_Show yourself!" He heard a forceful female voice ordered. He showed himself knowing that he could win. Besides, he was aggressive that time because it was the full moon. Just then, he was met with a smile. _

"_Sabaku no Gaara, right?" Gaara nodded. This was the first time someone who he just met smiled at him. _

"_Uchiha Sumire." Gaara muttered. _

"_My brother is not here, you know." It was the time of the chuunin exam where everyone was given a month to train themselves._

"_I am not here for him." Gaara lowered his gaze. Sumire just tilted her head and smirked. She put a hand on her hip._

"_Then, what brings you here then? Did you know that you are trespassing? This forest is owned by the Uchiha clan." Sumire stated as if she was teasing him. The nerve this girl got. Gaara glared at him. She was the first one to ever do that to her. Most people would just be silent and beg for their lives but she even teased her. _

"_Aren't you scared?" Sumire turned her back picked some kunais that were scattered on the ground.. _

"_Of what?" Gaara became more impatient. He glared at her as if he wanted to kill her. He wanted her to stop acting like an innocent child. _

"_Stop messing with me! It's impossible for you not to hear the rumours about me." Gaara got pissed. He raised his hand about to command the sand to show her what he could do. "Besides you have seen the one that I did to that thick browed man. You shouldn't even turn your back to someone whom you know can kill you." Sumire still did not face him. She was still busy picking up the weapons._

"_I heard them of course. Rumours are deadlier than venom. Besides, I proved them wrong." Sumire smirked and she looked up the night sky. _

"_What do you mean?" Gaara was confused. He lowered his hand and the sand that piled up came back to his gourd. _

"_I am still alive, right?" Sumire faced him and smiled. "You are not as cruel as they say." For the first time, Gaara hesitated killing someone. He turned his back and walked out of the area._

"_Uchiha Sumire, I shall spare you." Sumire blinked and lowered her gaze. She was confused but at the same time relieved. _

"_Good luck on the exam!" Sumire shouted._


	2. The Day I was Branded

**Yey! An update! **

**First of all, I don't own Naruto… only my OC.**

**Cecily Campbell- aww your review really motivated me for next chapter… oh yeah, thank you for making me your favorite author.**

**DarkShadow978, and TheRealMoleSandwich, I love you guys! Thanks! **

* * *

><p>On top of the hill where the whole village could be seen, a warm breeze blew. Sumire was standing on that hill where the view of the whole village could be seen. She let the wind caressed her flesh as the moon lit her face. Her eyes were closed and she let herself be drawn in the atmosphere.<p>

"Show yourself." Sumire ordered. She opened her eyes and turned around to see who the person was. Her eyes widened and bowed her head in shame. "My sincere apologies, kazekage-sama." Gaara's mouth gaped open.

"Why are you being so formal? It is just the two of us." Sumire raised her head. She lowered her gaze and turned her back at him. "You are still carrying the sin of your ancestor huh?" Gaara moved to her side.

"That's the least I could do as a defect." Sumire muttered. She faced Gaara with a smile. "I was five when I discovered that I should have the gift of oracle. But then, I wasn't bestowed with such gift, that was why even my kinsmen hated me, I know that even though they won't say it. Of course they wouldn't dare, I am after all the daughter of the head of the Uchiha clan." Sumire chuckled. Gaara lowered his gaze to avoid the hurt expression in Sumire's eyes. "But I did not mind that because my brothers were there. Since the massacre happened, I have always prayed for the courage and the strength that I need." Sumire clasped her hands behind her. She looked up the full moon as if it was her guardian.

"I've always wondered," Gaara started. Sumire faced him. "What would I feel if I saw you smile coming from your heart?" Sumire gasped.

"Gaara…" Sumire's lips quivered. Gaara moved forward and reached his hand out to Sumire about to cup her cheek.

"Gaara!" A familiar voice that came from a person that Gaara knew called from behind. He pulled his hand back and turned around waiting for the man to come near them. He inwardly grunted.

"Kankuro?" Sumire was surprised to see a man with an oddly patterned make-up on his face. It had been a while since she last saw Gaara's brother. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Sumire, you're back." Kankuro stated the obvious. Sumire gave him a smile and waved at him. Kankuro blinked many times and smirked.

"Why did you call me, Kankuro?" Gaara asked his brother. Kankuro felt that Gaara was irritated at him. Something told Kankuro that he should not be there.

"Lord Haruki seeks audience with you." Gaara inwardly grunted again. He lost his moment and he needed to babysit someone. He looked at Sumire with a worried expression. He can't just leave her there.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Sumire reassured him. Even though she said that, Gaara doesn't want to leave her. He waited for this moment for five years and someone would just ruin it?

"Sumire can come." Kankuro suggested.

"Wait, no!" Sumire negated. One thing she hated the most was interacting with nobles even though she was one of them. "I am not suitable." She quickly came up with an excuse. With that, Gaara had an idea.

"Tell him I have an appointment." Sumire frowned at that excuse.

"You can't just ditch him! You are the kazekage." Gaara faced Sumire with a smirk.

"I can't just leave you here. You once told me that a commoner is more important than a noble." He retorted.

"I am not a commoner." Sumire crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That is why don't mind me." She stubbornly said to Gaara.

"Then you are suitable to be my escort." Gaara's smirk widened. Sumire nodded but then realized that Gaara planned that from the beginning. She gasped in defeat. Kankuro stepped backwards a little bit.

"Besides, you nodded so I'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's go Kankuro." Kankuro nodded. Sumire grunted and followed them. Gaara smirked as he walked ahead. Sumire kept on thinking of ways to get her out but she was sure Gaara was clever enough to rebut it. Kankuro was between the two of them. He felt nervous because of the tension present in the atmosphere.

"So Sumire, where are you staying?" Kankuro opened the subject just to lighten up the mood. Well, at least he hoped.

"The usual." Sumire lowered her gaze. She sighed. An idea popped out in Sumire's head. "Kankuro, that is a formal dinner, right?" He nodded. "Then that means, even someone with noble blood can't attend without a suitable attire."

"Where are you getting at?" Kankuro raised a brow.

"For short, I cannot attend the dinner because I am not well prepared." Sumire proudly stated.

"You should at least show that you are ashamed." Kankuro retorted when he saw how Sumire's smirk widened.

"Don't worry, Temari can help you prepare." Sumire gasped losing all hope. Gaara chuckled in victory. She only glared at him because that is the only thing that she could do. Kankuro took a deep breath nervously.

'_Will they be fine?_' Kankuro thought as a sweat dropped.

O~O~O

Gaara arrived in the hall. Some of the council members were already drunk. They were the ones invited by the infamous Lord Haruki. Temari and Kankuro were also present. They walked behind Gaara. Temari was wearing a red striped kimono. Kankuro removed his make-up and wore his council member robe.

"Smile Sumire. You'll give them a bad impression. Remember, first impressions-"

"I know, I know." Sumire was still frowning. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. A clip was put on her hair that matched her eyes. She was wearing a dark blue floral kimono. Her obi was plain sky blue that was tied in a simple ribbon. "Geez." Sumire sighed. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, and then to Sumire and Gaara.

'_Will they be fine?_' Both of them thought with a sigh.

"Glad you can join us, Kazekage-sama." Haruki raised his drink. Gaara nodded and led Sumire to her place. After that, Gaara took his seat just beside Sumire.

"You sure about this?" Sumire whispered. "Just so you know, I am not the good choice." She added.

"You are the best one." Sumire raised a brow.

"If you are flattering me, it is not working." Gaara sighed at the lack of self-esteem.

"I see you have someone to accompany you, kazekage-sama." Haruki sat in front of Gaara ad Sumire. The sake's scent is noticeable. Sumire wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"This is the fifth generation heir of the Kamenmono family, Haruki-dono. Haruki-dono this is Sumire… U-" Gaara was cut off.

"I know one girl with that name." Sumire rolled her eyes. She thought that this man will blabber about something and be arrogant in front of them. Gaara stared at Haruki intently just to show his courtesies. Sumire became passive and just sipped from her cup of tea.

"She was part of the Uchiha clan, preferably called as the Tsubaki princess." Sumire choked on her drink. Temari watched from a distance what had happened and she slapped her own forehead using the palm of her hand. She was ashamed for Sumire's behaviour. Kankuro chuckled at the sight.

"What?" Gaara and Sumire asked at the same time. Gaara looked at Sumire who shrugged. She really didn't know.

"I regretted it, though. I gave her the highest quality of red roses," Haruki boasted.

"Idiot." Sumire muttered as she put the cup back to the tray.

"Then she turned me down. I could help her in her family problem, I mean, who would even accept a defect like her?" Sumire glared at them man. Gaara kept his calm composure but because they were in a public place. "The gods might be mad at her." Haruki took another sip of his sake. "I heard she is a vessel of a tailed beast. How unfortunate! Her brothers fled away, became rogue ninjas and one of them died. The other went missing." He laughed. Gaara observed Sumire.

"Tell me, Haruki-dono," Sumire's bangs covered her eyes. The tone of her voice became lower. "Did you know that the princess only accepted a particular flower?" Sumire smirked facing Haruki. He took a glance at Sumire and then focused on his cup.

"How foolish was that!" Haruki drank a couple more sake.

"But it is more foolish to think that you should not be turned down just because you gave the highest quality of flowers." Gaara resisted a chuckle. Haruki glared at Sumire who gave a smile. "Am I not right?"

"Kazekage-sama, where did you get this lady?" Haruki's eyes narrowed at Sumire. His voice was stern but not enough to intimidate those people in front of him.

"She is a friend of mine, Haruki-dono." Gaara plainly stated.

"Then you should have told this friend of yours to mind her manners." Sumire glared at Haruki this time. Well, Haruki started it. Sumire watched Haruki's priceless expression. She was amused by the fact that the kazekage was able to see the other side of Haruki.

Sumire chuckled. "I am not the one drunk." Blood rushed towards Haruki's head. He was drunk but not that drunk to make a commotion. Haruki stood up and turned his back at both Gaara and Sumire.

"Good night, Lord Haruki." Sumire politely said before Haruki would leave.

Haruki rolled his eyes and clenched his fist. He faced Sumire and Gaara. "Good night to you kazekage-sama and to you my lady." Haruki walked out of the scene.

Sumire sighed and faced Gaara hoping that he wasn't disappointed. She lowered her gaze and gripped on her kimono's skirt tightly.

O~O~O

_In the Uchiha compound, Sumire and Sasuke ran around their house playing a game of tag. _

"_Sumire! Sasuke! Don't run around inside." Mikoto shouted. _

"_Understood!" Both Sasuke and Sumire said. They went outside and played at their backyard. A tsubaki was planted giving a nice scenario. _

"_Ne, Sumire, Shisui onii-san told me that when dad was a kid, the flowering plant that was grown here are irises." Sumire tilted her head._

"_Why?"_

"_Because that was what they used to describe our aunt." Sumire blinked. _

"_She was special, just like you. The Uchiha's secret weapon was planted inside you, right? Then does that mean that they used a tsubaki to describe you?" Sasuke tilted his head._

"_That's how it looks like." Sumire picked a flower and touched it._

"_Why would they describe you like that?" Sasuke frowned at the tsubaki. "A common flower to describe you is really insulting. This-" _

"_Sasuke!" Mikoto cut Sasuke off. "Sumire, Sasuke, come here both of you." Both heeded Mikoto's order._

"_Ne, how do you see this flower?" Mikoto grabbed the tsubaki that Sumire was holding. Both looked at the flower in their mom's hands. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" _

"_But it doesn't have a scent." Sasuke complained. Mikoto sighed. _

"_But that doesn't mean that it is not a beautiful flower." Mikoto shoved some strands of Sumire's raven hair back. She put the flower behind Sumire's ear. "Look, it perfectly matched your sister." Sasuke smiled. _

"_Then from now on, a tsubaki is beautiful." Mikoto nodded. Sumire just smiled at Sasuke's fickleness. _


	3. The Defect Of the Uchiha Clan

**Still I don't own Naruto... This is a fast update since... Well I already wrote this one and it has been in my computer for days. My dad kicked me out of my place in using the internet. **

* * *

><p>Gaara walked beside Sumire. The dinner ended and the clash between the landlord and Sumire was finally over. He sighed in relief at the thought. Sumire stopped walking that moment. It caught Gaara's attention that he too, stopped.<p>

"About a while ago," Sumire started. She bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry." She finally spatted out. Gaara's mouth gaped open. He smirked at her.

"Stop making me feel worse." She blushed. She lowered her gaze still ashamed of what she had done. Gaara shook his head and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. He won't remember what happened tonight when he wakes up tomorrow. He drank too much sake." Gaara reassured her.

"Yeah, but those who were still sober will definitely remember it. You should have chosen someone other than me. I am not a fine escort." Sumire chuckled to cover the pain. He blankly stared at her for a couple of seconds. The wind blew gently, sending secret messages to those two.

"Still down when it comes to those things, huh?" Gaara cupped Sumire's cheek. She gasped at his move. "You are the right person to come with me in that dinner." He smiled. "Are you doubting the kazekage's judgment?" Sumire's eyes grew wider. He accepted her more than any person would. His eyes reflected kindness and his gentle touch made her speechless. He showed to her the smile that every woman in Suna longed to see.

Sumire slowly reached for Gaara's hand. She hesitated but she found the courage to continue.

"Gaara!" A familiar voice called from behind them. Sumire put her hand back to her side and lowered her gaze. She regretted that she hesitated a while ago. Gaara pulled his hand that was on her cheek back. He inwardly groaned again.

"Temari-san?" Sumire faced her. Temari stopped in front of them panting.

"You should have told me that you were leaving." She frowned at Gaara. He turned his back and started walking. Temari and Sumire looked at each other. A sudden thought struck her.

"Maybe because his blood type is AB." Sumire whispered. Temari blinked at her and raised a brow considering the fact that Uchiha's also possess the type AB blood type. Both followed him.

'_Is he angry?_' Temari inwardly asked.

"Where is Knakuro?" Gaara seemed to be curious about his brother's whereabouts since he was someone who is great when it comes to destroying a moment… but he didn't know that.

"He escorted Lord Haruki back to his quarters." Temari answered. That explains Kankuro's sudden disappearance and Temari became his substitute. "Anyway, do you have a place to stay in, Sumire?" Sumire nodded. Temari raised a brow. "Other than the creepy apartment located at the outskirts of town that your family owns?" Sumire seemed to be speechless.

"You can stay with us." Gaara intervened. Sumire confusedly looked at him. She shook her head and smiled.

"No thanks. I have a friend waiting for me at the apartment." She was able to think of an alibi though. Both sand siblings knew that she was lying. They suspiciously looked at her.

"Who?" Temari put a hand on her hip. Sumire lowered her gaze.

"My friend." Temari rolled her eyes and grabbed Sumire's hand.

"You are staying with your non-imaginary friends." Temari dragged her. She tried to protest but it was too late and she knew that they won't let her be alone. Sumire just sighed.

O~O~O

"Thank you." Sumire bowed down in gratitude. She hated giving other people the trouble of tending to her needs.

"Just tell us if you need something." Sumire smiled at Temari's advice. She too, retired in her own room leaving Sumire. She nodded but that would be the last thing that she would do.

After taking a nice warm shower, she wore her casual Uchiha t-shirt and a pair of white pants. Sumire grabbed some scrolls and sat at the edge of the bed. She scanned the sentences on it. She leaned her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. She sighed. '_Where are you now, Sasuke-nii?_' She stopped reading. She sat up straight and looked out the window. She opened it and leaped up the roof to have a better view of the stars. She remembered that she was once taught on how to read them but those lessons were worthless. Sumire sat on the roof and looked up the sky.

"You are still fond of high places,huh?" She turned back and saw a red head.

"Gaara…" She muttered. He sat beside her and looked up the sky as well.

"I've been wondering," Gaara started. He intently stared at her. "Why do you want to go to high places?"

Sumire also didn't know. She lowered her gaze, bent her knees and hugged them. "Maybe because of habit, I guess. Before they even knew that I was a defect, they taught me how to read the stars." Sumire clasped her hands together. "A waste, isn't it?" She faced him her usual smile. He still looked at her. He frowned at those words. How could she smile as she said those words that insulted her being? Well as far as he could remember, ever since they met he could still see through the holes of the mask that she had been wearing that even Sasuke didn't notice.

"Sumire, you are a jinchuuriki too, right?" She nodded.

"The only daughter of the head of the clan or the youngest son shall be the tailed beast's host. Those who are able to be the beast's container are granted with the gift to foretell the future. Well those who preceded me." Sumire stated.

"But your eyes did not reflect hatred… it was just plainly sadness and pain." She chuckled that made Gaara more confused.

"I thought that if my brothers are by my side then it is fine if they hate me. I don't really care about what they see me as. Whether they see me as the beast or the defect or the princess of the clan or the fifth hokage's favourite student I don't care as long as I can still see myself." Silence covered the place. Gaara became speechless. For a moment there, he was able to see once again the side of Sumire that she kept from the world, even to her brothers. "I am a pitiful person, am I not?" She smiled.

"You are a strong person." He negated. "You surpassed your master's superb medical ninjutsu in a short span of time and you fully developed your sharingan." Gaara hoped that he was able to ease Sumire's doubts. She shook her head and smiled.

"But even so, I wasn't able to heal my brother's hatred. I was not able to save him." Gaara regretted that he said those words. He lowered his gaze thinking of possible ways to comfort her, to give her strength like she used to do. Suddenly, he felt someone poked his head. He looked up and saw Sumire smirking.

"Don't worry about it. I got over those things already." Even if she told him that, he knew too well that she was lying to him and to herself. Both looked up the sky once again and watched the stars. Sumire's eyes slowly closed and her head fell on Gaara's shoulder. A shooting star passed that made a fine white line in the dark sky.

O~O~O

"_Today is the day, Sumire! Rise and shine!" Uchiha Mikoto, the mother of Itachi, Sasuke and Sumire exclaimed. She removed the blanket that covered Sumire. "Today is very important, you know." _

_Sumire crawled out of the bed and ran out of the room heading downstairs. "I don't want to!" She whined. Mikoto sighed. Sumire ran going down the stairs. She opened the door and bumped with the familiar man some inches taller than her. She smiled happily that she forgot that she was running away from her mother. "Itachi nii-chan!" She exclaimed as she jumped to him giving him a hug. Itachi fell backwards with Sumire. _

"_Sumire why are you not dressed yet?" He asked. _

"_I don't want to! Whether I go to the temple or not, I'll still foretell what will happen tomorrow."_

_Itachi patted Sumire's head. "But you'll play an important role not just for us but also for the whole village." She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. _

"_Whether I become an oracle or not the people still thinks I'm a monster." Itachi's eyes widened. He frowned at those words. _

"_Who told you that?" He asked. _

"_I heard the people in the middle of the town when I waited for mom yesterday. Even some of the people among our clan said the same thing. I wonder if Shisui onii-chan feels the same." Sumire lowered her gaze. _

"_He does not, I'm sure of it." Itachi smiled and patted her head once again. "Don't worry about it, okay?" Sumire nodded. Her eyes widened when Mikoto wrapped her arm around her waist and carried her. _

"_There you are! Itachi, go and prepare yourself also." Mikoto ordered. After some preparations were done, Sumire was presented to the elders in the temple of the Naka Shrine. A mirror was presented to her. She grabbed it and saw her own reflection. _

"_Princess, what can you see?" One of the elders in a miko attire asked. Sumire blinked. She knew something was wrong. She faced her mother and father. They both nodded. She then turned her gaze to Sasuke then to Itachi. She looked at him for a couple of moments as if she wanted to say something. _

"_Ne, onii-san, is Sumire fine?" Sasuke asked in a whisper. Itachi faced Sasuke for a couple of seconds then to Sumire. His eyes narrowed. _

"_Sumire-sama?" Sumire's attention was caught. She nervously looked around at the expressions of the impatient elders. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. _

"_I saw my own reflection." She finally spat out. Everyone gasped. Whispers and murmurs were heard from the crowd. Fugaku stood up and went towards Sumire. He knelt down to level with Sumire. _

"_Are you sure that you can't see an eleven tailed beast or anything?" She shook her head. _

"_Am I… Did I fail you, father?" Fugaku lowered his gaze and smiled. He patted Sumire's shoulder and afterwards he got up. He faced the crowd with his calm expression._

"_This might not be the proper time for her to be tested. We should wait until she could finally be ready." Fugaku explained to them. The sounds of murmurs were still heard and the elders' eyes were directed to the little girl in front of them. _

"_She is a defect."_

"_What could be the other possible explanations? She is a failed princess. A shameful one." _

"_No wonder the previous oracle called her the tsubaki princess." _

_These were just some of the words that mocked Sumire's being. _

_Fugaku told Sumire to go to where her mother and brothers were. Itachi got Sasuke and Sumire out of the temple. Prying eyes followed them that made it even more uncomfortable to properly make an exit._

_O~O~O_

_A tsubaki is a scentless flower. Its beauty cannot be uttered in words but still no one would notice it because it has no scent; a pitiful silent flower which just merely exists. People and other creatures just pass by it. _

The sun's rays penetrated through the glass windows of the room. They landed on the pale skin of the raven haired girl who lay on the bed. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her vision adjusted and she clearly saw a white ceiling. She rose from her bed and headed to the window. A knock was heard from the other side of the wooden door.

"Sumire? Are you awake?" Her attention was caught.

"Temari-san?" Sumire opened the door that revealed a blonde. "Good morning." She greeted. Temari nodded in response.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Sumire blinked and shook her head.

"Do you need something?" She asked. Temari sighed.

"Sorry for disturbing you about this. It is just that, I have to go out and train some of my students today but there is a council meeting that I need to attend to. Could you perhaps train my students just for a couple of hours?" Temari pleaded. Sumire smiled and nodded.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you next time."


	4. Then, I hesitated

**Okay so here is the next chapter… Hope you'll like it. **

**I don't own Naruto (Truth hurts! T^T) **

Two kids sat in front of Sumire. They were about 12 to 13 years old; they were genins of the Sand. One of them is a kunoichi, she had a long blonde wavy hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a blue sleeveless collared shirt, underneath was a fishnet shirt and a pair of black pants. Her kunai holster was on her knee and her belt bag was behind. The other one was a boy with a cap covering his head, and he had lilac orbs. He wore a long sleeved black shirt underneath his black vest and a pair of black slacks. The little kunoichi in front of Sumire looked at her from head to toe. The girl's stare made Sumire feel that there was something wrong about her. Sumire was wearing her white kimono blouse and she tied her long raven hair in a low ponytail. Whatever is the little girl's issue, she should tell to the adult in front of her or something bad will happen.

"Before anything else, let's first introduce ourselves with each other. Just to be clear, I am just a substitute, got it?" Both kids nodded at Sumire's instruction. "I'll go first. My name is Sumire, and that is the only information that you'll get." The kids looked at each other with a confused expression. The blonde faced Sumire and raised her hand.

"Sumire-sensei, won't you tell us even your abilities or anything?" Sumire looked at them with a serious expression. She lowered her gaze and clenched her fists.

"No, I won't." Sumire bluntly answered.

"I'll go next then!" The boy happily volunteered. He raised his hand in excitement. Sumire nodded giving the boy permission. He rose from the ground where he sat and jumped in glee. Sumire smiled. "I am Mayuki Tetsuya! My teammates call me Tetsu! Even though they see Uchiha Sasuke as a bad person, I still want to be as great as him. But unlike him, I'll use my powers in protecting the sand just like kazekage-sama!" Sumire mouth gaped open. Sumire crossed her arms on her chest and smirked. She then faced the girl beside Tetsuya.

"How about you?" Sumire raised a brow.

"I am Kurokawa Sayori! My dream is also to be just like Temari-sensei, a fine kunoichi!" Sayori looked up the sky and clasped her hands together as if the person she admires was there.

"Are you just two in your team? Usually, there is 3, right?" Sumire tilted her head. '_In my case, we were 4 genins back then._' She thought. Suddenly, she turned around to see who was approaching. He may be the third member since he looked like he was one of them. He had a black hair and red eyes.

"I thought Temari-sensei was here. She told us about training with weapons." Sumire looked at the boy with a calm expression.

"She has something to attend to." The boy turned his back at Sumire.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to train with weak ninjas like you." If the boy knew who he was talking up against, he would think twice saying those words. No one saw the crest of the Uchiha on Sumire's back because her hair sort of hid it. Sumire sighed and headed towards the boy.

"Temari will be back after her meeting. Besides, I can still teach you." Sumire patted the boy's shoulder. "Your name?" In a blink, the boy turned and attempted to hit Sumire with a kunai. The boy's arm was held by Sumire. She turned the boy around and held his arm behind him. The kunai was pointed at his back.

"Is this how you were taught to introduce yourself?" Sumire smiled but her voice was intimidating.

"Let go!" The boy ordered. "Don't you know what a trite like you are up against?" Sumire rolled her eyes. She should be the one saying that. Sumire's grip on the boy's hand tightened.

"You know kid, the more you brag about your status, the more reason I'll break your arm. If you are saying that this is not fair, then think again. I am not using a single chakra on this." Tetsuya and Sayori looked at each other. "I asked for a name, right?"

"Kamenmono, Kamenmono Shinji." Sumire let go of the kid's arm. Shinji rubbed his wrist to ease the pain. Afterwards, Shinji pointed his index finger at Sumire. "I challenge you!" He heard a chuckle coming from Sumire. He took that as an insult so he glared at her. "You trite!" Shinji grabbed a kunai and pointed it at Sumire.

"Fine then," Sumire smirked. She put her right arm behind her and observed the boy's movements. In a blink, he was in front of Sumire who just moved to her right to dodge the kid's attack. Shinji fell straight to the ground. Sand covered his face. He wiped his face until he could see clearly. Sumire patiently waited for his next attack. Shinji charged at Sumire again. The moment that he was in front of Sumire, she poked his forehead. His eyes widened when he felt a strong force that pushed him approximately 15 meters from where Sumire was standing. She sighed at the sight.

"Is he always like this?" Sumire asked the two kids behind her. They nodded.

"You guys! Sumire!" A familiar voice called from behind. The three of them faced the owner of the voice who was none other than Temari. She was running towards the group.

"That was quick." Sumire faced Temari who was panting.

"The meeting ended earlier than expected." Temari faced the three kids. "Thank you for helping me." Sumire nodded and faced Shinji who was still sitting on the ground.

"You have an irritating brat to take care of." Temari's eyes widened. It was unusual for Sumire to express her hatred towards a person. "But I wouldn't wonder why he has that attitude. He after all, came from that clan." Sumire turned her back and walked pass by Temari.

O~O~O

Gaara just finished his appointment with the council. He entered his office only to be surprised by the mess it had become. The windows were open and the drawers were scattered. An important file rather files that just arrived have gone missing. He removed his robes revealing his red outfit and jumped out of the window. A track covered with fur caught Gaara's attention. The strong breeze blew some of the fur out of the track but before the track would be cleared, Gaara started following the track made by the infiltrator.

The fur track led Gaara to a street with less people. Gaara saw a cloaked being at the end of the fur trail. Half of the clothed man's face was covered by the dark hood. Suddenly, Gaara faced on the cloaked man's right when he sensed someone coming. His mouth gaped open at the sight.

"Reveal yourself!" Sumire's tone was forceful as he commanded the cloaked figure.

"Sumire?" Gaara's eyes widened. He was surprised to see Sumire. Did she follow him? Did she know? Whatever the reason is, Gaara knew that he should not just stand by. Sand started piling at the man's feet.

"Sand?" Sumire frowned. She turned to her left and saw a familiar red head standing. "Gaara?" Sumire faced the latter with a confused expression. '_Why is he here?_' Sumire thought feeling something heavy on her chest. Her attention was caught by the enemy in front of her when she smelled a scent of smoke. Gaara and Sumire faced the cloaked man in front of them. The place was covered with gray smoke that made for the two ninjas to locate where the enemy was. Sumire activated her sharingan to look for the man. She sensed something under the ground. She gasped realizing that some trap was placed there.

"Gaara, get out of here, quick!" Sumire warned. She looked in different directions to find the kazekage. She coughed because of the smoke. She formed some seal and the smoke blinding their vision suddenly disappeared. She sighed when she saw that Gaara was in the air with his sand being acting as his ground.

"Are you all right?" Gaara asked in a concern tone. Sumire nodded. Suddenly, lightning needles rose from the ground and were aimed at both of them. Gaara's sand shielded him but a needle hit his torso. Sumire sought for the man's location. Smoke dust filled the area. "This bastard," Sumire clenched her fist and punched the ground. The ground crumbled. The cloaked man leaped up to avoid any more fatal blows. Gaara's sand waited for him from behind. It engulfed the man.

"A replacement," Sumire murmured. She immediately ran pass the sand to follow the man but it was too late. The fur trail was out of sight and there were no traces left to track the man. "Tch!" Sumire clenched her fists. She faced Gaara who just turned his back at her.

"Let's go back." It was more of an order. Sumire nodded and followed him. Gaara took a glance at Sumire who was troubled by what had happened a while ago. He covered the wound that he got from the man for he didn't want to trouble Sumire further.

O~O~O

Gaara and Sumire was on his office. Gaara headed for the windows and closed it. Sumire raised a brow.

"Why are you closing them? Don't tell me that you are not planning on telling someone?" Gaara nodded.

"As much as possible, I don't want to tell to the others yet. Not until I discover who stole it." Sumire sighed. She headed for the windows as well and helped Gaara closed them. She glanced at him. She noticed that his upper garment was redder than usual. She closed the window and intently looked at Gaara who just closed the last window.

"Gaara, remove your shirt." Gaara faced her with a gasp.

"No, it is not what you're thinking!" Sumire immediately defended. Gaara raised a brow. "I just want to see something." Gaara blinked. "Look, you're bleeding, right?" Sumire finally told him. She sighed. "You should have told me a while ago." Sumire slid the curtains. The room became dark that made it looked like it was haunted. "Come on, I'll heal you." She motioned Gaara to sit on his chair. He followed Sumire's commands thinking that it would be pointless for him to argue with her.

He removed his blood stained shirt and put it on the table. Sumire knelt in front of him and put her hands an inch away from the bleeding part of the torso. "You should have told me. What would happen to you if I did not see this one? Your wounds won't heal on its own especially now, you know." Sumire scolded. Well she got a point there. Who would even let the kazekage bleed to death? What was he thinking? Gaara looked intently at her. Sumire looked up but she immediately looked away when she met with Gaara's eyes. "Sorry about a while ago. If I noticed it earlier then this wouldn't be bad as it seems." She muttered. Gaara lowered his gaze.

"I should be the one saying that." An eerie silence covered the place for a couple of minutes. When Sumire finished healing Gaara, he grabbed her hand. She looked up to him. "Your technique is the same. It gives the person you heal a feeling of calmness and relief." Sumire weakly smiled and stood up.

"That's what Itachi nii-san told me when I was able to heal him for the first and last time." Sumire grabbed Gaara's robes and gave it to him. "Better use this first than that blood stained one." Gaara looked at her and grabbed the robe from her hands.

"Thanks…" he muttered. "And Sumire, please don't tell them." She nodded. Someone knocked at the door. In a blink, Gaara wore his robes and hid his blood stained shirt. "Come in." He gave permission to the person. It was Lord Haruki.

"May I speak to you, kazekage-sama?" Gaara nodded. Haruki noticed the person standing behind him. He can't remember clearly who she was, though. "In private?" Gaara faced Sumire.

"I'll leave you two, then. Sorry about that." Sumire left the room. Gaara clasped his hands together and leaned his elbows on the table.

"What seems to be the problem, Lord Haruki?" Gaara asked.

"I was attacked by a cloaked ninja a while ago."

O~O~O

The sun was about to set when Sumire arrived at the apartment of the Uchiha's at the outskirts. She entered the house. It was so silent that something about it was strange. Sumire's senses were on full alert. Mist covered the place that she activated her sharingan. She activated her chakra scalpel on her hand. She sensed that someone snuck behind her. She turned around to face the enemy but he was too swift for her. Darkness covered her vision and she felt that she fell on the cold and hard floor.

**So what do you think? Feel free to review... please...**


	5. The Hateful Prison

**Hectic Schedule= Late update.**

**Hope you'll like this one. **

**I don't own Naruto… All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the brilliant author. **

* * *

><p><em>The dropping of water could be heard. Darkness covered the place that not even a single flickering light could be seen. The sound of the flowing of water became faster each moment. <em>

"_Sumire! Sumire!" A low gentle voice called. "Wake up!"_

"_Who is there? Who are you?" Sumire asked to the unknown person calling out. She felt that she was floating in the water. The warm relaxing breeze made her resist the urge to open her eyes. That until some brat like voice called out to her. _

"_Open your eyes!" Sumire noticed that it was a forceful tone coming from a little girl. She knew that voice too well. What the heck? She owned that voice when she was little. Sumire opened her eyes but she can't see because of the blinding white light. Luckily her, vision adjusted in an instant and she found herself floating in the Naka River. She draped her hand on her forehead covering her eyes from the sun's light. "Because of a defect like you, everyone in this clan…" Sumire looked in front of her and saw a little kid sitting on the ground. Not just any kid, it was her when she was around 7 or 8. The little girl's glare at her was like daggers stabbing her. _

"_Who are you?" Well that was a dumb question even for Sumire. She could clearly see that it was her but the point is who was doing that to her. The girl kept on glaring at Sumire. _

"_You just watched your brothers kill each other. You are a selfish little monster." The little girl rose slowly from the ground where she sat. The words that the little girl muttered made Sumire frown and that it made her remember the things that had happened which made her regret. _

"_Get out of my head!" Sumire ordered. She clenched her fist ready to attack the little kid. She was sure that this was not a genjutsu. The girl reached out her hand towards Sumire. A strong force sucked the raven haired kunoichi but she was strong enough to stay in place. After that, Sumire leaped backwards to have a fine distance between her and the little girl. When Sumire was ready to attack, a hand grabbed her ankle from below the water. She looked down to see who it was. To her surprise, it was her deceased father who grabbed her ankle with a sclera like eyes. Her other foot was grabbed by her mother. She resisted being dragged down but then other dead relatives of hers was able to overpower her. Their prying eyes sent chills on Sumire's spine. All the haunted kunoichi could do was close her eyes and let the water drown her just like what happened to Uchiha Shisui. She opened her mouth sending bubbles from above. She opened her eyes and she saw a faint image of the little girl who was glaring at her floating in the water. Slowly, Sumire gave that she just closed her eyes accepting her death. _

"_Sumire! Don't give up! Hang on!" A voice called out to her. It kept echoing inside her head. _

'_That's impossible!' Sumire thought to herself. She knew that someone was strangling her and all sorts of torture until-_

"Sumire!" Temari slapped her cheek to wake her up. Sumire opened her eyes and saw a blurred figure of the ceiling. She rose up and stared blankly at her hand. "Was it a nightmare?" Temari headed to the nightstand and grabbed a glass of water which she placed there a couple of moments ago. "Here" Temari handed Sumire the glass of water. Sumire grabbed it and blankly stared at the faint reflection the water gave her. She then remembered the last scene of her dream before she woke up. The piercing eyes of her, I meant the kid her, gave an idea that she was… well really useless. Sumire clenched her teeth and gripped tightly at the glass.

"Sumire, were you listening?" Sumire didn't notice that Temari was telling her something important. It was important, right? Well she wasn't listening.

"Sorry, what was it again?" Sumire faced the blonde kunoichi hiding the fact that she is troubled about her dream. Temari sighed.

"I was asking what you were doing in your clan's branch house. Well, it's not like I can meddle with your business but for you to be knocked unconscious on the cold floor might be something. I was taking walk in that area when I sensed someone in it so I checked and I found you lying on the cold ground." Sumire lowered her gaze. This time, two of her hands held on the glass of water. She didn't want to lie to them but the fact that her purpose in coming back to Suna is really something that she just doesn't want to blurt out. Temari eagerly waited for an answer.

"I might just be exhausted when I visited the house. The climate here is different from what I was used to." Sumire drank the glass of water as Temari looked suspiciously at her. It is not that Temari doesn't trust the girl in front of her but ever since the war ended she just felt something bad.

"And you overlooked that? You of all people, a medical ninja?" Sumire mentally cursed about her lie. She was not a good liar and she will never be. She sighed. Temari raised a brow as she observed the raven haired kunoichi in front of her.

"Fine, something seemed not right about the clan's branch house that's why" Sumire paused for a moment. She remembered the cloaked ninja who infiltrated the house. In a blink, Sumire was out of the bed and grabbed some of the things useful for her. Temari glared at her as if she was an elder sister.

"You should rest!" Temari reprimanded but sadly, those words fell into a deaf man's ears.

"This is more important than this." Sumire tried to confuse Temari but the blonde knew too well of those antics. Temari pursed her lips.

"Well, we won't let you leave this place for that place. You'll sacrifice your health just for that small…" Temari paused. She remembered that Sumire was the one left to protect her clan's secret and it still appeared vague for her what happened to Itachi. She felt ashamed for blurting that out… it was a big deal for Sumire especially now she was the only one left, so those documents and the secrets of her caln must be…well special.

"Temari-san, I'll be back, don't worry." Sumire gave her one last smile before heading for the door. Sumire turned the doorknob and opened the door only for her to be disappointed because it revealed a puppet master and a kazekage. She sighed.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going princess?" Kankuro teased which he received a deadly glare courtesy of Sumire.

"Stay here, Sumire." Sumire lowered her gaze. It was more of a command than a request coming from Gaara. Man, she hates it when he does that.

"I'll be back as soon as I finish this one." Sumire hesistantly stated. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Last time you said that it was after the war and it took you five years to return." Kankuro chuckled at Gaara's words. Kankuro looked at Temari with a grin.

"I knew it!" He blurted out. Temari rolled her eyes and elbowed his little brother's chest that told him to keep it down.

"This one is different." Sumire said still turning away from Gaara's gaze. She took a step back but Gaara followed her. Temari motioned for Kankuro that they need to go out of the room but the latter was eagerly watching. Temari got pissed that he punched Kankuro's gut and headed outside.

"Now!" The tone sent shivers done to Kankuro's spine. He decided that he'll just heed. They closed the door shut leaving Sumire and Gaara alone in the room. Gaara glanced at the door and then put his stare back to Sumire when it was tightly shut.

"I won't let you leave this room." Gaara was determined and his resolve won't waver. He grabbed Sumire's arm which was about to shove him away. She groaned in irritation but Gaara did not mind it. Sumire tried pulling back her arm but then again, Gaara's grip was firm. "But if you'll give me a nice reason, I'll let you." Sumire glared at Gaara. Their eyes met and no one would dare break away from the heated eye to eye battle.

"It is better if you'll stay out of this." Gaara's eyes narrowed. His grip on her arm tightened.

"Tell me, then, what is this thing that I'll stay out of?" For that moment, Sumire was caught off guard. She was speechless for the first time in front of Gaara. "You once said to me that you were more honest to me than to your brother, then tell me now." Sumire's glare deepened. She thought of other things to lure his attention away of the topic but it was useless. She saw that Gaara was really determined to find an answer. This made her give up on being stubborn. Sumire took a deep breath and lowered her gaze.

"I really can't tell you right now. I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll tell you after it is done." Gaara accepted that answer. It was enough for him. He loosened his grip on Sumire's arm and lowered his gaze.

"I'll accept that. But, leave that work for tomorrow because right now, I want you to have some rest. You really helped a lot today and I won't let something bad happened to you." A blush crept on Gaara's face. Sumire pulled her hand and nodded.

"I promise."

Outside the room was Kankuro with a very wide grin of his face. Temari irritatedly looked away since his brother looked like a clown.

"He is really in to her." Temari rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back to my room. If Gaara discovered you were eavesdropping, you are so dead."Temari walked away from the hallway. Kankuro stared at the door blankly and followed Temari since he also knew that Gaara will be angry if he discovered that.

O~O~O

Yuki stood in the middle of an elegantly designed room. Everything about the room disgusted her since it was owned by the person she detested the most. The door opened that revealed the hateful person she was expecting. He was elegantly dressed in a green kimono that matched the robe that he wore.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked with a very intimidating tone.

"Is that how you treat your soon to be feudal lord?" He leaned against the pillar of the door as he raised his brow. He crossed his arms on his chest and stared at her with a fox smirk on. Yuki's glare deepened each moment the smirk remained on his face.

"Haruki! Stop whatever you are doing or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Haruki chuckled mockingly. He headed towards Yuki and held both of her shoulders. "Kill me, my dear sister?" The smirk on Haruki's face widened. Yuki clenched her fist. She resisted punching Haruki's face.

"I can't do that, you know that." She shoved Haruki's hands away and formed a fine distance between the two of them. "But soon, I swear on my brother's grave that I'll kill you the way you killed him." Yuki's eyes were full of determination. Haruki remained calm despite how irritated he was. It was so not 'landlordish' since he was still in the process of gaining the people's respect and not to mention trust most specifically the kazekage's.

**So what do you guys think? Please review! **


	6. Things that Go on

**Okay so I've got no reviews… I don't know what you guys think… I'm curious on what's on your mind, I guess. **

**I don't own Naruto… I only own my OC and the plot. **

* * *

><p>Yuki met Kankuro, her former sensei, who was shocked to see that his student was having <em>the face<em> that she would normally have when she just had a mission which displeased her. Kankuro waved his hand to greet Yuki but the latter ignored it. Kankuro felt embarrassed that he imaginarily turned into a statue that cracked into pieces. After some sulking, Kankuro hooked his elbow around Yuki and teasingly rubbed her hair.

"Kankuro-sensei!" Yuki reprimanded Kankuro.

"What? I met my favorite student on the road and she just ignored me? I won't accept that." Kankuro chuckled as he continued disarranging Yuki's hair.

"Really? Wait! I was your only student ever since the war ended." Yuki pointed out.

"Good point!" Kankuro teased. Yuki groaned in irritation.

"Thanks a lot for making me feel better, sensei!" Kankuro received a deadly glare courtesy of his student who, at the same time, fixed her hair.

"You're welcome." Kankuro smirked. "So," He clasped his hands behind his head and looked at Yuki with a serious expression, this time. "What's wrong?" Yuki groaned in irritation as she stomped her foot.

"Can the kazekage assign another ninja for the mission? This mission? My mission?" Kankuro shook his head which disappointed Yuki. Kankuro chuckled and patted Yuki's shoulders.

"What's the matter? The soon to be landlord personally requested you to be his bodyguard." Yuki glared at the ground. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"That scum…" Yuki hissed. "He knew that I was here. Damn him." She cursed out loud. Kankuro put on a sheepish smile. He raised a brow and examined Yuki carefully.

"Spill." Kankuro ordered. Yuki turned her back at Kankuro and acted innocent.

"Spill what?" Kankuro walked around her. He smirked like a fox.

"You are hiding something." He pointed out.

"I am not!" Yuki shoved her teacher out of the way. "And if you'll excuse me, I got to go to the kazekage's office and deliver my daily report." She came up with an excuse that would hopefully get her out of the situation. With that, Yuki immediately ran towards the kazekage's building to avoid any more questions.

"What's with her?" Kankuro asked to the wind. He stared at the direction to where his student ran off.

O~O~O

An oasis lay on the rear end of the Sand Village. It wasn't much of a tourist spot but it was the area where one may find peace and relaxation in the midst of the desert heat. Surprisingly, Gaara, the kazekage, was there. He stared blankly at the faint reflection the clear water was giving him. He looked like he was deep within his thoughts. He wore his kage robes. His hands were clasped together behind his back.

"Gaara?" Gaara heard a familiar voice cried out. He turned around only to be surprised to see that Temari followed him. Gaara tilted his head in confusion. "Your guards were worried. Why are you here?"

Gaara turned his back and looked at the faint reflection of him again on the water. His teal orbs stared blankly at the clear, blue water. "Do you think she'll be fine?" Temari blinked.

"She?" Temari faced Gaara with a confused expression. Then, a sudden thought struck her. "You are worried about Sumire, aren't you?" A momentary pause then she said, "When I left the house, she was sleeping soundly. Maybe she was exhausted or-"

"She's hiding something… worse than we might expect." Gaara cut Temari off. Temari was dumbfounded at the moment. All she could think of was the secretive side of the Uchiha… one of the bad things Sumire inherited from her clan. "It bothers me." Gaara confessed. Temari pursed her lips.

"You have a meeting thirty minutes from now." Temari informed. She doesn't know how to say to Gaara that leave that matter behind first. But she knew too well that she should also give Gaara a chance, since he devoted his life to his village. Give him also some time but still, he is the kazekage.

"I know…" Gaara simply responded. He turned around and starting heading back to where he was supposed to be. Temari looked at him with a hint of worry.

O~O~O

Up until now, the Uchiha branch house's atmosphere is eerie. A secret passageway leading to the underground basement was revealed. Sumire used her fire technique to light a big torch. When it was lit, all the other torches that lit the pathway were given life. The basement was so wide. It was like a temple but there was a casket on the center. It was made of glass and preserved petals of poppies along with a woman wearing a white kimono were inside. The sleeves of the kimono were arranged in a right over left manner as accustomed for the dead people. A small stone tablet was laid on the middle of the casket. _Uchiha Kumiko, the selfless poppy that offered herself for peace treaty. _The words written read. Sumire passed by the casket and pressed something on the brick walls. A drawer was concealed. Sumire opened it and three scrolls were hidden. Suddenly, smoke screen covered the area. In an instant, Sumire grabbed the three scrolls and hid it on her pouch.

"Thief!" Sumire cried out. She grabbed a kunai and used it as a weapon. The clashing of metals echoed in the open area. The infiltrator used a clone to somehow pass through Sumire and get whatever he needed. Using her chakra scalpel, Sumire cut the artery of the infiltrator and kicked the clone. When she turned around to face the infiltrator, he became a wood. He used the replacement jutsu to escape. Sumire grunted. She ran outside the basement and made sure that it will close. She grabbed a scroll from her pouch and bit her thumb to the extent that it bled. She let the blood mark the paper to summon a sword. "Lend me your strength, Izanami." Sumire told the sword. She gripped on the shaft tightly and ran after the enemy. The sword was about 5 feet long and 3 inches wide. The hilt was colored black and the Uchiha crest was printed on it. The hilt had a winged design that gave the sword elegance.

"Uchiha Sumire! Do you think you fooled me?" The infiltrator had a traditional ninja outfit with a mask covering his face except for his eyes. Sumire glared at them man.

"I knew that the scrolls were inside your pouch, that's why, my clone stole it from you." The man showed Sumire the scrolls. Sumire groped her pouch and felt the scrolls were gone. Her lips were pursed.

The man laughed. "See ya!" In an instant the man vanished. Sumire tried to follow him but there were no traces left.

"Damn it!" Sumire shouted as she punched the nearest pole. She pursed her lips at the thought.

O~O~O

The meeting with the council ended up with Gaara meeting Haruki's cousin. The girl had ebony hair and green eyes. She even performed a traditional dance in front of Gaara. But the worst part of what happened a while ago, instead of focusing on the upcoming Chunin exams, Haruki opened whether Gaara decided to marry someone or not. After the meeting, Gaara signed some papers and headed to the oasis immediately. He sensed that training into becoming the next feudal lord was not the only thing that Haruki came to this village.

The red dusk was reflected on the water. The sun going to slumber was a pleasant scene. Gaara sensed someone snuck behind him. Just a few meters from the oasis, there stood a coconut tree. He sensed someone's chakra coming from it but can't identify whose. "I know you are there. Show yourself."

Sumire showed herself after Gaara ordered it. She looked tired and defeated. Gaara looked at her with worry. "Is something wrong?" The Uchiha princess shook her head and gave the kazekage a smile.

"Looks like you should really rely on me finding the documents that the enemy stole." Sumire stated with a serious expression. "Gaara," Sumire started, "Let me find the thief who stole your documents."

Gaara raised his brow in confusion at the words that Sumire uttered with full determination. "What happened?"

"He messed with my clan's secret. Besides, I was the only one left to protect what was left of my clan's proud secrets." _Ironic._ Sumire thought.

"He also stole something from me that only I should retrieve." Sumire frowned at Gaara's words. She was confused.

"If we are talking about the papers, I'll take care-"

"It is not the papers. It is the most important thing to me. Someone important gave it to me." Gaara firmly stated. Sumire looked at him with a confused expression. After a couple moments of silence Sumire lowered her gaze.

"I'm moving back to our branch house." Sumire told him with a firm resolve. Gaara looked at her with his mouth gaped open.

"No!" Gaara shouted. He regained his composure and said, "I mean, you will be alone there and… whatever that is, I won't let you."

"I am not asking for your permission. I am simply telling you that I'll go." Sumire turned her back at him. "Thank you for your hospitality." She said before she vanished.

O~O~O

_The streets of Konoha became busy again. After the war, the 'heroes' came back to the village to have some rest. It was that time that the kages stopped over in Konoha for medical assistance. Gaara was about to open the door of Naruto's room in the hospital but he stopped when he heard Naruto said something about being sure._

"_Of course I am." Gaara heard Sumire's voice. _

"_What do you mean you'll go?" Naruto asked which earned a loud irritated moan from Sumire. _

"_Just as the word suggests, I'll go… leave…" Sumire stated in an irritated tone. _

"_Will you return?" _

"_Don't worry, it is not what you are thinking. I'll be back after I... well, arrange the inner problems." _

"_But Sumire!"_

"_Oh I almost forgot," Sumire chuckled. "Naruto, congratulations! The new hokage!" Sumire exclaimed. She opened the door but she was surprised to see Gaara standing in front. He lowered his gaze. _

"_You're leaving, huh?" Gaara still avoided Sumire's gaze. _

"_See ya," Sumire softly stated. She walked pass Gaara and left Naruto's room. _

'_No, don't go. Stay here.' Gaara thought. He wanted to tell her that so badly, but he just can't seem to tell her. "Sumire!" He finally called. The latter stopped and faced Gaara with a confused expression._

'_Please, don't go. If you'll go, then… I might… lose you again.' Gaara wanted to say but, "We'll be waiting." He wanted to bang his head to the door frame. _

"_Thank you." Sumire simply stated. She turned her back and left without saying another word. Gaara felt so stupid. _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay hope you'll review... Happy Holidays guys!<strong>_  
><em>


	7. The Most Important Thing

Gaara stared at his table blankly. His mind was focused on something, an hourglass but instead of sand inside, preserved Tsubaki petals were inside. He clasped his hands and leaned his elbows on his table. One thing kept on bugging him the time, not the problems regarding his country but the thing that he lost or to put it right, the thing that was stolen from him. It was not the documents. Well that was also bugging him for some time but not like this thing. The thing was very important to him, that important that he is disturbed about the thing that was lost. That hourglass was so significant that he could perfectly remember the day that was given to him.

O~O~O

Gaara was assigned a mission. It has been five months since the day that Konoha and Suna signed an alliance and at the same time, five years since Sasuke fled away from Konoha. He knew that since he went to help Lee when this Konoha green beast was about to get defeated by Kimimaru.

Well speaking of the mission, he needs to go to the land of snow because a dangerous prisoner just escaped and they got an intel that the prisoner was seen in the land of snow. After some preparations, he went out of his room and proceeded to his mission. This time, Temari and Kankuro were waiting for him outside. They gave him a smile before heading out. They got some winter clothes for they were not used to the climate, and as the land was called, snow covered the place.

When they arrived in the land of snow, well to put it lightly, the people were like someone who'll drag you down to hell. Their prying eyes looked at the three sand siblings but since it was them, they stayed their cool. The three could see their breaths. But that isn't the matter, they were searching for information regarding the fugitive. They separated ways and they planned to meet at the center of the town after three hours.

Temari went to a nearby watch tower to ask if any of the guards saw a man in the sketch. Kankuro, on the other hand, went to a bar with one thing in mind: _The best place where you could get an info, is in this place._ The youngest of the tree, Gaara, well one might think that he was lost, which was partially true. A mansion caught his attention because he thought that it is suspicious since the neighbouring houses were slums. Gaara wore a fur lined coat and a red muffler. Snow fell on his head but he didn't mind them…_yet. _Behind the marble walls, he saw a dead tree covered with snow. He used that tree to his own advantage. He used his third eye technique to see what was inside.

A fountain with frozen water and some plants suitable for winter were seen in the garden. Pebbled pathway was covered with snow. One of the doors of the rooms was wide open. Gaara took a peek at the room and saw a familiar person. A person laid on a futon and a person sat beside. Outside, a man whose hair was tied in a ponytail, leaned on the wall. Gaara peeked back inside where a girl with a pigtailed raven hair, healed the person lying in the futon. After a while she got up. Her sleeves were folded up and when she got out, she unfolded them.

"Sumire, how was it?" The man whose hair was in a ponytail asked. Gaara remembered him. He was Nara Shikamaru, the man who seemed to catch Temari's interest because he was the lazy jerk who won against her, to quote Temari. Sumire shook his head that really disappointed Shikamaru. He scratched his head. "This is troublesome."

"Well you see, her lungs kind of had this illness when she was about 20 years. Since it was overlooked, people thought that it was just a normal, well, chest pain to put it. This disease usually targets pregnant women. The daimyo might have forgot to look into her family history."

"So the disease is genetically passed?" Sumire shook her head.

"Like I said it only targets pregnant women. I was talking about the other disease, hemophilia." Shikamaru raised a brow. "A disease that can only be acquired genetically. Well, it is a disease where in the clotting of blood is having a hard time." Sumire looked at the patient. "But I'm worried about the other disease."

"That fatal?" Shikamaru asked. Sumire nodded.

"The doctors, gave her the wrong medicine. Not even as a treatment for the disease that they diagnosed her. Only a transplant can help this lady." From behind, a man wearing thick robes and a kimono approached them. A servant got the little girl who was dressed in a kimono as well. By their clothes, he was the daimyo and the little girl was the daughter.

"How is she?" The daimyo asked in a concerned tone. Sumire looked as if she was finding for words on how to put it lightly. Gaara looked up the roof and saw a shadow lurked. Just then, unknowingly by the Sand user, Shikamaru had tugged Sumire's shirt gently to motion her to stop talking. Gaara was detected. Instantly, Gaara dispelled his technique and hid in the shadows. Shikamaru looked up and notice an odd shaped shadow. He took precautionary measures. He used his shadow manipulation technique to corner the shadow.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, success." Shikamaru triumphantly stated. Sumire followed Shikamaru. She crossed her arm on her chest and straightened her palm in an alert manner. Shikamaru took some steps forward. A man with a shoulder length brown hair, hazel colored iris and a fair complexion. The side of his lips had a small vertical scar but not that small to be visible enough.

"Tch! Konoha brats" The man mumbled under his breath. The snow covered the tiles of the roof that standing on it was slippery. The best thing to do is to put some chakra on your feet or else you'll be sliding in the most uncomfortable way and that will end you up in the hospital. And you'll be lucky if that fall will only left you with a covered arm. Considering the height of the building, this hospital will end you up mummified.

"Shikamaru, this man," Sumire muttered. Shikamaru looked at the girl with a confused expression. After some observations, he realized what the girl was implying to him.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru scratched his head again. After his mental ranting, Shikamaru looked to the criminal who was having a staring battle with Sumire. A bunch of snow clusters dropped from the roof that caught the enemy's attention. He ignored the 'brats' in front of him.

"Now!" Sumire charged at the man.

"Oi!" Shikamaru quickly dispelled his jutsu. Sumire grabbed the man's arm, she rotated counter-clockwise in mid-air and then she hurled the man to the ground. Then, Sumire thrust her fist towards the impostor and launched a punch to the man who was on the ground. The man spat out blood. The ground crumbled at the same time that caught the landlord's attention.

"As aggressive as your master. Women are really troublesome." Shikamaru once again scratched the back of his head. Sumire looked at him with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She stated to Shikamaru. Just then, they heard a loud curse coming from the landlord himself, which wasn't good despite the compliment.

"You insolent ninja!" That's a first, no one ever called Sumire an insolent ninja even though she was a defect. It might be reasonable if it was Naruto… but then again, it was not that blond idiot. He may be the most favorite guard of the landlord or something.

Sumire immediately got up and bowed down to the landlord. "That is my little brother there!"

Oops, worse. He was also a prince, technically but of common birth. That was really worse.

"My sincere apologies, sir, I'll heal your brother immediately!" Sumire fell on her knees and uttered more apologetic words before healing the damage she caused. As Shikamaru observed the medic healed the man who was the victim of the medic herself, something about Sumire's chakra was angry and not to mention intimidating. Just considering her facial expression and the way she looked at the man, he was afraid for the unconscious victim. And about the landlord calling the Nara's comrade an insolent ninja, he remembered moments ago that the daimyo just complimented her about how beautiful Uchiha women are blah-blah-blah.

O~O~O

Shikamaru went with the daimyo, since his mission was to protect the daimyo and Sumire's mission was about the daimyo's wife.

"Konoha ninja-san!" A little girl snuck from Sumire's back and hugged her. Sumire hated kids, especially the bratty types. And those types came from the landlord's off springs. "Play with me!" The little girl ordered. It was more of an order and not a request. An order.

"What is your name?" Sumire asked with a fake smile. A very fake smile.

"Kimiko. I'm Kimiko. So let's play!" The kid tugged Sumire's sleeves. Sumire easily pulled her hand back to her and removed the hand back to its owner.

"Then, let's play." The kid grinned and jumped around.

"What's it gonna be then?"

"Watch Mom's changes."

"How do you play that?"

"We'll watch for your mother all day. The first one to notice the changes wins." Sumire declared with a big smile.

O~O~O

Meanwhile, Gaara entered the room wherein the man who was beaten by Sumire rested. Something about the man's appearance changed and Gaara knew that. From the description of the man a while ago, Gaara clearly remembered that he exactly resembled the man from the picture. But he was seeing a man who looked like the daimyo: same blond hair with a fine trim cut, blond eyebrows, and darker complexion than the daimyo's. Only the facial lines were diminished. Then as if on cue, when Gaara was about to leave, the room, everything became so dark. Well it wasn't a problem but it became an optical illusion that it gave a nausetic feeling that gave the jinchuriki a hard time to get out. The body that once was there became… his worst nightmare, the shukaku.

Gaara had hard time, considering the fact that shukaku was well, some sort of his weakness and his past was… complicated.

Shikamaru wasn't also the luckiest guy in the manor. He noticed that they were just walking around in circles. He was definitely sure that they were trapped in a genjutsu.

"Daimyo-sama, stay close to me!" Shikamaru turned to face the daimyo. He was unlucky to be attacked by the zombified version of the daimyo. Now he was sure that he was under the genjutsu.

Going back to the room where the daimyo's wife was, Sumire noticed a bird that was watching them ever since the kid got inside. Just then, she remembered something.

"_Take my daughter to her room," Sumire heard the daimyo ordered his servant. "She is too tired. It has been a while since we played like that." The daimyo chuckled. "She fell asleep when I carried her." _

_Just then, Shikamaru was smiling at the sight of the kid with his father. Maybe some nostalgic memory or something. Then he turned to face Sumire to ask about the condition of the daimyo's wife._

Sumire then looked at the kid. The daimyo's daughter, or the supposed to be daimyo's daughter was staring at the ninja in a way that… to put it lightly… it was a killer stare…not a glare… it was a stare. It was like she wanted to imply to the medic that she wants to eat her. Sumire grabbed the arm of the woman's body and hung it on her neck. She then dragged the woman and herself out of the room. She closed the door and then formed a one handed tiger seal.

"Release!"In an instant, the room was back to its original place but the child… the form was just an illusion. There was really someone who was after the daimyo's wife. Just then, Sumire felt that the hand of the daimyo's wife became shorter. She took a glance and saw that it was not the daimyo, it was Gaara. She gasped. The sliding door was stabbed by a bunch of weapons. Sumire used her replacement jutsu and fled to a room far away from the others. Then, she released Gaara from the genjutsu he was in.

"Sumire? How did you-"

"The man has an outstanding level of genjutsu." Sumire cut him off. "Anyway, why are you here?" Sumire asked.

Gaara picked something from his pocket. He then showed a picture of a man that has the same face as that of the man Sumire beat a while ago. She pursed her lips. "He's good." She stated.

"He came from a family in the hidden village of mist with a bloodline that is as good as an Uchiha's genjutsu." Sumire smirked. She stood up and faced Gaara with full determination, "Let's see about that." Gaara didn't exactly knew whether or not she was challenged or insulted but there was something in Sumire's eyes that wanted to pulverize that man.

O~O~O

Shikamaru was surprised to see Temari and Kankuro outside the daimyo's house.

"What's happening in there?" Kankuro demanded an answer. Shikamaru was carrying the body of the sick wife of the daimyo and the daimyo himself carried his daughter.

"The place was covered with genjutsu. Sumire is still there." Shikamaru reported.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Temari was somehow concerned. Well you see, there were times that whenever they are in Konoha, she noticed that Gaara looked at her with… this glint on his eyes. Besides, she could easily talk with the younger one at ease.

"Gaara!" Kankuro saw his younger brother on the roof. Shikamaru noticed some unusual mist coming from the house that worried him.

"I better look for Sumire. Take care of the landlord." Shikamaru rushed to the house. The same goes for Kankuro. Temari looked at the two men with irritation. Then, the two of them vanished in her sight in an instant. They were able to successfully enter the house.

Both men were sure that they should be under an illusion but they weren't. Someone pulled them to a room and the room was shut closed. "Sumire?" Shikamaru asked. She put her index finger on her lips that told them to shut up.

"What were you two doing?" Sumire scolded in a whisper.

"We should be asking you that. Why are you in this mist?" Kankuro blurted.

"This is my mist, idiot!"

"Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?"

"You should've seen how she beat that illusionist a while back. By the way, they mind-tricked the landlord." Shikamaru informed.

"They?" Okay she wasn't expecting other people.

"Two of them." Shikamaru confirmed. "One is an illusionist. The other is a ninjutsu and taijutsu user. I must say, they are skilled." Sumire and Kankuro gave Shikamaru a _Thanks a lot, it helped _look.

"This is bad, Gaara is also in trouble." Sumire stated in a worried tone.

"I'm on it" Kankuro said. He vanished in an instant. Sumire groaned in protest.

"The enemy knows we're here. I need to corner him with my genjutsu."

"You know genjutsu?"

"Pretty much but not the mangekyou type. Just what Itachi coined as cheap genjutsu that he got from father." Sumire somehow bragged. Shikamaru then motioned her to come near. He whispered something to her.

O~O~O

Outside, somehow attacked Gaara from behind whose attack was blocked by his sand. The enemy was flying, that he knew. With the limited range, Gaara surrounded the house with Sand. He used it to also cover the whole house. Outside it looked like sand that was piled up. Then, something bumped in one of the walls. Gaara faced the direction, but it was a diversion. The enemy snuck from behind him, that however was a wrong idea. Kankuro's puppet got hold of the enemy's chakra molded wing. As if he was a bird, Kankuro used his puppet to cut the wings off. From below, the other puppet of Kankuro was waiting for the man to be captured. Their orders were, if possible, bring the man back, alive. If possible.

They stayed calm and Gaara started returning the sand to the gourd but then, Kankuro's puppet shattered into pieces. The man was freed. He used his one wing to fly somehow. Too late, Sand piled up on the man's body. A sand ball floated in the air. Gaara could sense the man was still struggling. He was left with no choice but to use his sand coffin to the man.

O~O~O

Shikamaru came face to face with the illusionist. Sumire came from behind the man about to hit him on the nape but he was faster. He hit Sumire that she was blown towards Shikamaru. She fell unconscious. The illusionist realized that he couldn't move any muscle of his body at his own will.

"You sacrificed your friend for me to be captured?" The illusionist chuckled.

"Sort of." Shikamaru lied. He sensed someone pointed a kunai on his nape. His eyes widened.

"Well, too bad, you wasted her sacrifice." The illusionist in front of Shikamaru suddenly became a clone that was dispelled. Then Shikamaru faced the man with a smirk. His black eyes suddenly turned to a color of bloody red. A sharingan was formed. Then, Shikamaru became Sumire.

"Do you know the difference of the real world and the world of illusions?" Sumire asked. The man smirked at her.

"Why? Do you think you caught me already?" Then the man realized he can't move a muscle. This time, he was the real deal. Shikamaru was behind him.

"Kage mane no jutsu, success!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Do you think this will defeat me?" The man asked.

"No," the body that fell unconscious moments ago rose up. It disintegrated and became a pack of crows flying towards the man and gobbling his flesh.

"No, stop!" The man pleaded. Sumire smirked and poked the man's head.

"The show is just starting." Sumire stated. The man's shouts echoed in the place.

O~O~O

"See ya!" Kankuro said as he looked at the Konoha ninjas in front of him.

"Oi, lazy ass!" Temari called Shikamaru. "The next time you boss me and it is not part of my mission, you'll really get it!" She threatened.

"First the intimidating illusion and now this." Shikamaru scratched his head. "Women are really troublesome."

"Let's go." Gaara simply said and the three of them walked the opposite direction. Sumire watched them leave and picked something from her pouch.

"Gaara!" She called. Gaara turned to face her only to be met with a small pouch flying towards him. "It can help you stay calm in situations that involved the Shukaku! It's yours from now on!" Sumire shouted. She turned her back and walked the opposite direction too.


	8. Masked Loyalty

**I'll continue with the story… **

**Foxenrider, I really appreciate your kindness for putting my story in your list of favourites. Thank you for making my day.**

**YukiTenVianey team, you guys made my day, too… I got inspiring reviews from my favorite authors. I am really glad.**

**I don't own Naruto. I only own my OCs and this plot.**

* * *

><p>The council with the kazekage and the land lord was busy with the meeting. Gaara rolled his eyes in irritation. Why? Because here they are again, asking Gaara's opinion about the arranged marriage and if he chose someone already. Worse, Haruki recommended his cousin. In his mind, he wanted to discuss about the more important and urgent matters than this one. When he was given the chance to talk, he simply said, "Let's leave that matter first,"<p>

"But kazekage-sama" A council member had the urge to speak up. Gaara looked at him grimly.

"I can still lead my people even without a wife." Gaara's intonation was forceful. Silence covered the conference room. When no one raised a voice, he red head continued. "There are more important matters that are needed to be discussed, like the upcoming chūnin exams ." Gaara looked at everyone's expression. He was irritated that time with almost all of the members but he did not show it, yet. Except for Baki and a few council members who were really loyal to Gaara, the other council members were really not interested, the soon to be land lord included. That was the worst part.

O~O~O

A raven haired girl crept inside the landlord's inn where he was staying. She wore a white long sleeved kimono blouse. Her obi sash was a variation of purple long cloth and she wore black slacks. On the rear side of the blouse, a fan was embroidered with a white and red color. The crest of the Uchiha clan. The infiltrator was none other than Sumire. When she was inside, she hung her black cloak on her shoulders and pulled the hood down to cover a part of her face. The guards didn't notice her passed by room to room. When Sumire reached Haruki's study, she was met by a girl brown haired girl with dark blue eyes. She wore a yellow green kimono with a cherry blossom tree printed. Her obi sash was plain green.

"Who dares infiltrate the soon to be kazekage's study?" Blue orbs intently stared at the hooded figure in front of her.

"Soon to be kazekage's study?" Sumire raised a brow. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled out a kunai and pointed it to the brown maiden. "Are you planning on overthrowing Gaara… I mean, Kazekage-sama?" The maiden smirked. She formed a one handed tiger seal and everything was concealed.

"I'll tell you the plan, because you won't be going anywhere."

"What are the papers behind you?" Sumire looked around her. The hood still made a pretty good job concealing her identity.

"Oh they are just, the papers from kazekage-sama's office." The maiden studied her fingernails. "Now, I've got to ask you a few questions, why are you here?" Sumire chuckled.

"Why would I answer you?" The maiden stopped studying her fingers and glared at the cloaked figure in front of her.

"Because this would be your death room." Another mocking chuckle was received by the maiden courtesy of Sumire.

"This would be my death room? A study that was concealed by a genjutsu user? Do you think I'd be scared?" Sumire's slid her foot inches away from her other foot. Then, something behind her stabbed her in the gut. She fell slowly on her knees and then she laid on the ground. The brown haired maiden came to her.

"You shouldn't insult someone from the Kamenmono family." The maiden grabbed knelt in front of Sumire and grabbed her hooded head. "I, Tsuki, was the one who killed a weakling like you. Remember that for eternity." Then, she raised the head up. To Tsuki's surprise, she was attacked by black birds. They were crows charging at her. Tsuki was left off guard that the crows overpowered her. In a dark alley, Sumire stared at the floor of the study where Tsuki was. She formed a one handed tiger seal.

"Tch! Weakling." A loud explosion occurred in the place that the whole village was startled. Luckily, only Haruki's study was the casualty. Sumire leaped from one roof to another and headed to the Uchiha compound immediately. She tucked a brown manila envelope on her pouch, securing it in the safest possible way.

O~O~O

Gaara was signing his daily paperwork. He sensed someone watching him by the window that he turned around only to see Sumire in an upside down position. He opened the window for her and gave her permission to enter.

"You found this?" Sumire nodded. Gaara looked intently at the manila envelope then to Sumire.

"Where?" Sumire turned her back at him and looked outside the window. A dark smoke rose from the inn of the soon to be landlord. Gaara noticed that Sumire was looking intently at the area. "Someone implanted an exploding tag in Haruki-dono's study. I hope they'll find him soon." Sumire lowered her gaze. "There was only one person injured. A cousin of Haruki-dono."

"Is that so?" Sumire stared at Gaara then to his hand where the manila folder was. "You better check on the contents." Gaara nodded. He opened the envelope in front of Sumire.

O~O~O

"Haruki-sama, I'm sorry. That woman tricked me." Haruki stood beside the bed. Tsuki had a second degree burn and she was gasping for breath. Blood trickled from her head and she can't move according to her own will. "Next time, I'll get her." Haruki raised a brow.

"Next time? There won't be a next time." From his sleeves, Haruki slid a knife.

"Haruki-sama what are you-" Haruki grabbed the pillow and covered Tsuki's face with it. Tsuki tried to scream but the pillow did a pretty good job. Haruki then stabbed Tsuki on his chest. He pushed deeper until Tsuki didn't struggle and the monitor of his vital signs had a loud beep.

"Someone! Help!" Haruki called from outside. A group of medical ninjas rushed in the room and did their best to heal Tsuki. Haruki stood outside with a smirk plastered on his face. Unknowingly by him, Yuki stood in a corner and saw the smirk that Haruki was wearing.

'_Those files I gave you were just the decoy. You are unreliable, Tsuki._' Haruki thought.

O~O~O

"What do you mean, it's not it?" Sumire asked Gaara. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"It's a trap. Someone might have replaced it with something." Sumire grimaced. Gaara looked at her with a worried expression. "Sumire, I have to tell you something,"

"Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari stormed inside the kazekage's office. Their eyes widened at the sight of Sumire and Gaara standing side by side each other.

"What is it?" Gaara asked the two with a hint of annoyance. Sumire smiled at the two and to Gaara. She headed for the door but stopped midway.

"Gaara," Sumire faced the red head. "Don't trust the Kamenmono." With that, Sumire left the office. Gaara faced his siblings who were panting. From the looks of it, they rushed to him with urgent news.

"Tsuki is dead!" Temari announced.

"Tsuki?" Gaara wasn't sure who she was.

"Haruki-sama's cousin. The one he recommended for you." With that information, Gaara wasn't sure whether to be relieved or sad. But he knew that it was a bad deal.

"The one who killed her is still unknown. The medics said that she was stabbed that caused her death." Kankuro added. Gaara knit his brows (imaginary brows). He turned to face the rising dark smoke with a grim expression.

O~O~O

A silver haired girl stood in front of a door. A signboard hung above it that read, "Morgue." Her hands reached for the door, about to push it but she hesitated.

"Why are you afraid?" The silver haired girl's eyes widened. She faced the owner of the voice with a confused expression. Yuki wanted to punch her and knock her down so no one would know about that moment but Yuki seemed to know that she is in a lot of trouble if she did that.

"You are…" A blush crept on her face. "Sumire-san." The latter wore a blue Uchiha tee, white knee length shorts and a black cloth that hung on her waist up to her knee that had a slit on the middle.

"Yuki, right?" Sumire looked at the silver head resisting a smirk. She remembered the times when she was still training under Tsunade. She remembered how Sasuke would tease her because she looked so messy after a day's work. Yuki looked the same whenever Sumire will return home from training. Her clothes looked messy and her hair was tangled. Worse, she looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Yes, I'm Yuki… Hibiku Yuki." This was the first time Sumire heard the full name of the chūnin. "If you don't mind Sumire-sama," Things became more awkward for Sumire especially when she heard the honorific. She saw the glistening eyes of Yuki that made Sumire stop the urge to tell her not to use that endearment. "May I ask what you are doing here?" Yuki seemed to look at her as if an idol was just in front of her. And just by looking at her, Sumire didn't want to break her heart by acting cool and mysterious.

"Some business." Sumire answered her in a fair way. Yuki still did not look disappointed.

"Can you tag me along?" Yuki asked. She clasped her hands together and looked expectantly at Sumire. Sumire was taken back. She doesn't know how to break her blabber but she simply said…

"Uh…" Sumire lowered her gaze. "Guard the door for me. After 10 minutes, if I am not out yet, get out of the place." Sumire came up with a plan to tag her along.

"Where would we meet?" The question made Sumire think.

"Uh, how about we'll meet on the best dango shop in this village." Yuki nodded. With that, they proceeded with the plan.

Sumire first looked around the place. She noticed that no one was around. She proceeded to the body of Tsuki Kamenmono and proceeded with the autopsy. She removed the blanket covering the body and intently looked at the wounds. She noticed some burnt marks that she was expecting. She was also expecting the scars from the injury that the crows gave her. Her eyes landed to the wound on Tsuki's chest. Sumire knit her brows.

'_Where did she get that?_' Sumire was puzzled. She never saw that wound before and she didn't inflict it. The fact that Tsuki is dead made her mission a while ago a failure. Sumire had a strict policy that she should never kill someone. She also made sure that no one would be killed a while ago. The explosion device that she used can kill but the location from where Tsuki was very far from the device. '_Now, I see._' Sumire came up with a conclusion. She heard the door open. She hurriedly covered the body with the blanket and hung on the ceiling. A medic nin looked around but he saw no one. He then proceeded to mending Tsuki's body.

* * *

><p><strong>There, so what do you guys think? Review if you want to… or at least give some suggestions.<strong>


	9. Physically Alone

**So first of all, thank you for patronizing this story guys! **

**Now I do some disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Gaara, together with Kankuro and Temari, gave their last respects to Tsuki. Haruki looked so pained that no one knew what to say. Even the carefree Kankuro or the blunt Temari were left speechless. Haruki bit his lower lip and gathered all his courage to speak, "She was a great cousin."<p>

"We're sorry." Temari was the one who spoke. Haruki shook his head.

"I know that right now, she is happy." Gaara just stared blankly at the stone tablet. First, he was puzzled why Haruki requested his cousin to be buried her; second, how would his cousin die if according to reports the explosive device was far away from the body; and third, the medical ninjas said that she had a high chance of survival. A lot of things kept on bugging Gaara's mind but what bugged him the most was the part where in Sumire was able to retrieve what she thought was the thing that he lost. Sorry, that was the thing that bugged him more. The thing that bugged him the most was the other missing thing. An image of glowing tsubaki petals inside an hourglass popped inside his head.

'_I lost it._' Gaara thought bitterly. '_I don't even know if Sumire would forgive me._'

O~O~O

Sumire sat in front of Yuki who was munching some dangos. Well knowing that it is her favorite food, Sumire should have been enjoying it as well with a cup of warm tea but she was just staring at it. She was lost in her thoughts. Yuki noticed and she raised a brow.

"Sumire-sama, do you not like dangos." Sumire's attention was caught. She shook her head in disapproval.

"No, it's not that. The truth is, dangos are my favorite. It's just… I am just tired, that's all." Yuki didn't buy it. She still looked at the Uchiha princess with a look that suggested her to _spill-the-truth-or-else._ Sumire kept on her smiling face at her. Afterwards, she decided to grab a stick and bite a dango.

Sumire slowly chewed the food. '_The wounds on her chest and the color of her face was not part of the injuries that she should have received._' Sumire thought. She looked around and saw the people minding their own business except for a group of shinobi whispering as they looked at the table where Sumire and Yuki were.

"Ne, Yuki, do you know those men?" Sumire took a glance at the men then to Yuki. The silver head girl also looked at the direction where Sumire was and nodded.

"They are chūnins. They were known as great in teamwork but they are also troublemakers. In front of kazekage-sama they are as obedient as a dog but the truth is they are the most corrupt ninjas. They think too high of themselves because they are personal guards of the council leaders." Yuki informed with her mouth full. Sumire took a glance at them then stared at the table.

"Is that so?" Sumire then clasped her hands together. '_Why did she look like someone suffocated her? It can't be the medics. They knew too well the disadvantages. Someone suffocated her and stabbed her._' She took another bite on her dango. '_There might be someone who visited her before the medics arrived._'

"Ne, Yuki," An arm blocked Sumire's view of the silver head. It was owned by one of the ninjas looking at them. He had a head gear. He had black eyes and a chūnin vest. Sumire looked at him with a monotone expression. She did not show a hint of anger or fear because she wasn't.

"Tokizane-san!" Yuki reprimanded. "Don't just,"

"I have heard you are a great ninja. How great are you in-" The man started but was cut off by the raven head's action. Sumire left some cash on the table, grabbed the last stick of dango on the plate and stood up.

"Yuki, I had fun today. I hope we can do it again sometime." The truth is she was not hoping to. Sumire headed outside the shop, completely ignoring the man. The man took it as an insult and followed Sumire outside.

"What's your problem, woman?" The man grabbed Sumire's arm only to be thrown away.

"I should be the one asking that." Sumire faced the man grimly. "Go out of my sight and don't ever show that pathetic face again. I did not come here to be mocked." The man sat on the ground. He was scared looking at Sumire. The people's eyes were mocking him, even his own comrades had the same reaction. As idiot as he was, he threw a kunai at Sumire. She knew that it was coming and waited for the right chance to deflect it but a wall of sand protected her.

"Ka-kazekage-sama." The man's voice cracked. He was so scared that he couldn't move.

"Why are you attacking an innocent visitor?" Gaara's expression was really angry. He looked at the ma grimly and that pretty much suggested that he was doomed to die.

"It's fine, kazekage-sama. I wasn't hurt now, was I?" Sumire looked at the man. Gaara looked at Sumire then to the man then back to Sumire.

"Are you sure?" Sumire nodded. Gaara face the man, still with a grim expression.

"Then I'll let it go for now. But, this should not happen again, understood?" The man nodded and ran away from the place because of humiliation and because he was so scared. After the scene, people came back to their work. They did not dare talk about what had happened a while ago with the kazekage. After that incident, Sumire was gone. Not even a shadow was seen from her.

"Sumire…" Gaara muttered worried for his friend.

"Sumire-sama is gone?" Yuki sighed. "And for a second there I thought I can be her student."

O~O~O

Sumire's feet brought her to the oasis. She shoved some strands of her away from her face because the wind was strong that time. She stared blankly at the faint reflection the water was giving her. Sumire knew this time, for sure that Haruki cannot be trusted and the more reason that she should not leave Suna.

'_What should I do, Itachi nii-san?_' Sumire asked as she looked at the sky. The day was long for her and it has not ended yet. Sweat was trickling down her head and that made her grumpier. '_I should gather more evidence against that man, then._' A desert scorpion reached Sumire's foot that she yelped. The scorpion was thrown away in a far distance. Sumire, however wasn't very fortunate. She landed on the water making her soaked. She floated and let herself be inside the water even though she knew that it was not convenient for her since it was her weakness. She stared at the clouds for a couple of seconds.

"I think it's going to rain." A familiar man overshadowed her. It was Kankuro with a smirk plastered on his face. Sumire was too stunned that she raised a hand in defense. Kankuro almost fell from where he was standing.

"Kankuro?" Sumire was now standing in the water. She was soaking wet. She squeezed her hair gently removing some water on her hair. Kankuro chuckled as he looked at the raven haired girl who was still as carefree as usual.

"What?" Sumire asked with a slight blush of embarrassment creeping on her face. Kankuro snorted.

"An angel fell in here, Gaara." Sumire punch Kankuro in her gentlest way. He rubbed his shoulder to lessen the pain but the girl was just too powerful. Both headed to the land where Gaara was. Sumire looked away, not daring to look Gaara in the eye for three reasons: 1. She was seen by his brother on the oasis, floating; 2. She almost made a scene in the center of the village and; 3. She was hiding something from Gaara.

"What are doing the water? If you don't mind…" Kankuro asked with a teasing smirk.

Sumire came up with an excuse about fishing so she looked confidently at Gaara and then said, "A scorpion startled me, next thing I knew, I was floating." She said the truth in an instant. She didn't know why but it appeared that Gaara was his truth serum. When she realized that she had said the truth, Sumire mentally slapped herself.

"Really? Then did that-"

"Kankuro, I need to talk with her for a moment. Leave us." Gaara cut Kankuro off. He knew too well that his older brother wanted to tease Sumire with that and he had a good one but Gaara came to save Sumire. She stuck her tongue out at Kankuro who made a face before he left. The two were on left on the oasis.

"Thanks." Sumire broke the silence. She was grateful at Gaara for shooing away the jester.

"Sumire," Gaara handed her an invitation. Her mouth gaped open as she study the beautifully designed paper Gaara was handing her out. "It's for you."

"Gaara, you know I hate gatherings like those-"

"I know, but I'd rather be with you than anyone else." A shade of red was painted on Sumire's face. She could feel her cheeks warm up. Gaara also realized that he speak his mind. "I mean, I am comfortable with you. The people will not want to see me with Temari, but if you really don't want I am not persuading you." Gaara lowered his gaze. He was also blushing and he could feel it. Sumire reached for the envelope on Gaara's hand. For a second there, Gaara's hand slid down to Sumire's. Both met each other's gaze. They were blushing.

"Gaara," Sumire broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"You can let go of my hand now." Gaara pulled his hand back. Sumire lowered her gaze.

"I'll think about it." Sumire said for the sake of saying something. Her heart was beating so fast that it feels as if it was about to explode. The same goes for the kazekage.

"Gaara, great!" Kankuro cheered. "You were able to give it to her." He hung his arm on Gaara's shoulder in a casual way. "I'm so proud of you."

"I told you to leave us." Gaara groaned in irritation.

"You said for a moment." Kankuro winked at Sumire. She looked away from him and crossed her arms on her chest that suggested she doesn't want what he did too.

"Fine, I'm the bad guy today." Kankuro raised his arms in defeat.

O~O~O

Sumire opened her room in the building. She was now staying at the Uchiha branch house in Suna. She just finished cleaning the whole apartment and decided to take a shower. After that, she sat on the nightstand, still undecided if she would go in the gathering. First, she doesn't have a proper outfit, actually she has but all of the kimonos had a crest at the back and the last thing she wants to do is draw attention. Second, she hated gatherings especially the landlord.

Sumire sighed. She was now wearing her sleeping outfit. A black tee and a pair of white shorts. She was combing her hair until suddenly, a shadow passed on her window. Sumire was keen enough to sense that. She opened the window and leaped out of the room. She landed on a roof that was still firm. The masked man stood in front of him. He wore metal claws on his hand.

"You dare step in this place, Uchiha brat." The masked man overestimated himself.

"That's my line!" Sumire shouted. She had her guards up. The man charged her with the claw but she dodged it. She was faster than the man. Then, Sumire charged at the man, touching his shoulder. She bent down to avoid the claws. Some of her hair was trimmed but it was just a little trim. The man smirked, until suddenly he felt pain on his shoulder.

"What did you-"

"I'm a medical ninja. You should be cautious about making me touch you. Chakra scalpel, ever heard of it?" Sumire explained. She performed hand seals in the fastest way and inhaled a huge amount of air. "Katon: gyokaku no jutsu!" The last thing that was seen was the man being covered in flames. When the fire was gone Sumire scowled. "He escaped." She muttered. She looked at the direction where the town was.

O~O~O

Gaara had a overtime. He was still arranging his papers when he sensed someone across the room. A cloaked figure appeared before him. The hood covered his face. Gaara summoned his sand but the man stopped him.

"I can be trusted, don't worry." The cloaked man raised his arms. "I am not here to fight. I am here to warn you." Gaara put his arm down and intently gave his attention to the man in front of him. "The man who just came here should not be trusted. For your village's sake, don't ever put your guard down if you are with that man." Gaara remembered something about Sumire saying something like that.

"You… who are you?" Gaara asked. When he came near the man, he became a mere illusion. But Gaara knew that the warning was not.

'_Gaara, never trust the Kamenmono._' Sumire's voice echoed in Gaara's head out of the blue. Just then, he felt a sudden urge to go to the oasis to loosen up. The wind was stronger at night and it was cooler than the day. Gaara examined the water and surprisingly it was not cold. He washed his face.

"Who's there?" Gaara turned with a grim expression. His eyes widened when the person he sensed came out. He lowered his gaze and said, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Sumire got near him. She sat beside him and stared at the water that reflected the night sky. Gaara also sat. He examined Sumire. It was the first time he saw her wear shorts that was approximately 3 inches above the knees. Usually she would wear knee-length shorts. But what caught his attention was a scrape on Sumire's elbow.

"What happened to your arm?" He touched Sumire's elbow gently.

Sumire looked at him then to his hand. She smiled weakly. "I've been attacked." Gaara felt rage overwhelemed his being. He was mad at himself because he didn't see this coming. "I'm perfectly fine, don't worry about me." Sumire gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sumire, I'm sorry." He said.

"Why?"

Gaara looked at her directly in her eyes. Last time he heard the _I'm perfectly fine_ coming from Sumire was when Sasuke left Konoha and that wasn't reassuring at all. "Did you see who the attacker is?"

She shook her head and said, "He was masked." Gaara was still holding Sumire's arm but she seemed not to be bothered. She felt at ease whenever she was with him.

"Sumire, I knew it. You should just stay with us." Gaara's face was inches away from her. She shook her head and held on Gaara's hand.

"I am fine on my own. Besides, I'll just bring you great danger and you have conflicts regarding the council on choosing your wife."

"I don't care about that." She shook her head and cupped Gaara's cheek. Her hands were cold against his warm cheeks.

"I also have to protect my clan's secrets. My brother died just to retain the good name my clan upholds up to now and I am not going to waste his death."

"But you are alone."

"No. why? Because you are thinking of me and if you are thinking of me, I can assure myself that you are with me." Sumire smiled. Gaara took this chance and suddenly, their lips met. Sumire was surprised but she was able to process what happened. She kissed him back, and for once, the problems both were facing were completely out of their head.

* * *

><p><strong>And obviously, here is the part when I'll say, please review! <strong>


	10. Trouble lurks

**Okay so first, I let Gaara and Sumire have a moment.**

**Vianey~ No interruptions this time.**

**Ten~ Not so sure about 'at least she got her family'**

**Glacia~ I know you're a tsubaki lover. Cheers to us! **

**LoneWolfPack~Here's your update!  
><strong>

**I don't own Naruto. I only own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke, Sumire, and Itachi sat on their backyard when someone called Itachi from their porch. There were three kinsmen waiting for Itachi. He went outside to talk with them. Sasuke and Sumire hid behind the door to eavesdrop. They heard all the questions about Itachi but what struck the twins the most was the fact that Shisui was dead. The news of course affected the siblings, especially Sumire. She was the closest to her cousin. Their relationship was like Sasuke and Itachi. After Itachi beat the three people from the police force, and after Fugaku apologised for what Itachi had done, Itachi looked at Sumire for a couple of seconds.<em>

"_Sumire," Itachi started. Sumire immediately ran away from the place and headed to the Naka River. _

"_Sumire!" Sasuke called. He was about to run after Sumire but Itachi stopped him. Fugaku looked at Sumire with sympathy at the same time… something grim on his eyes. _

_The sun was setting and Sumire was not still home. Itachi decided to follow her. _

"_Sumire," Itachi called from behind. Sumire stood up and faced her older brother._

"_Nii-san?" Sumire's eyes were dried up. Itachi came to her side and patted her head. "Why are they suspecting you? You are not as low as our ancestors just to attain their sharingan." Itachi's eyes widened. "If you are powerful, so what?" Sumire's resolve was stern. Itachi remembered the time when she was hated by some of her kinsmen because she was a defect._

"_Because they don't understand me, that's why." Itachi sat beside Sumire. He grabbed her waist and let her sat on his lap. "They thought I killed Shisui but I didn't." _

"_That's because they were so blinded by the fact that we are a powerful clan. Even among ourselves, there is a competition. But the truth is, we are a lowly clan for we think highly of ourselves." Itachi's eyes widened. "We pledged loyalty to Konoha, our village, but what do we do? We underestimate other clans."_

"_You're right." Itachi looked at the setting sun. The red orange and the words that Sumire said gave him a glad feeling. "I'm glad you are my little sister, Sumire." Sumire looked at his brother with a confused looked. _

"_Ne, nii-san." _

"_Hm?"_

"_Does father hate me?" Itachi pursed his lips._

"_Why do you say so?"_

"_Even though he don't say it, he has the same eyes like that of the other people in our clan. Was it because that I was a defect?" Sumire asked innocently yet painfully. Itachi shook his head._

"_Father doesn't hate you, I'm sure of it." Itachi reassured. _

"_But he is just disappointed?" Sumire had the proper diction. Itachi didn't want to answer but Sumire said, "It's fine with me."_

"_Sumire,"_

"_No really, it's fine with me. As long as I have you and Sasuke-nii, I'll be fine."_

"_Then promise me whatever happens, you'll love us?" Sumire nodded with a reassuring smile._

"_I promise."_

"_We better go then, dinner is ready. Mom might be angry." Itachi gave Sumire a piggy back ride. _

_O~O~O_

_Itachi was on a mission while Sasuke trained in the Naka River. Sumire accompanied him. She had a scroll on her lap. She was reading it as Sasuke trained. He was almost complete in his training. He released his fireball technique. The water was in that area was heated and some splashed on his arm. _

"_Sumire, did you see that?" Sasuke boasted. "I almost completed it." _

"_Sasuke-nii! You're arm." Sumire pointed the region where Sasuke had burn marks. The raven haired girl stood up and went to Sasuke. _

"_Let me try something," Sumire put her hands above Sasuke's injured arm. She focused her chakra on her hand and imagined that she was healing her twin's arm. _

"_Sumire you-" Sasuke was too stunned to find the proper word. He looked at the neglected scroll on the ground and saw that it was a book for medical ninjas. "You were reading that?" Sasuke asked when Sumire finished healing him. He examined his arm and it was completely healed. _

"_Yes, I may not have perfected it yet but,"_

"_Not perfected? You healed my arm!" Sasuke declared. He showed his arm to Sumire just to let her see the fact that it was already healed. "Let's show this to nii-san!" Sasuke was excited. _

_After Sasuke's training, both went home. Itachi was unpacking his things on his room when he heard a knock on the door. He gave permission for the person to come in. Sasuke and Sumire stood side by side each other with their hands behind them._

"_What are you two up to?" Itachi smirked. _

"_Nii-san, watch this." Sasuke wounded his arm using a kunai. The wound was deep but not fatal. Itachi was worried that he got some of his first-aids but Sasuke stopped him._

"_Sumire," Sasuke gave the signal. Sumire did what she had done on Sasuke's burned arm. Itachi gasped in awe. Sasuke's wound was completely healed. _

"_How did you do that? A normal medical ninja starts after she graduated from the academy."Itachi informed. _

"_I borrowed this scroll in the library and read it. I tried it on Sasuke-nii's burn a while a ago and then it worked." Sumire explained. _

"_You even passed level one. Sumire, you have a talent!" Itachi was so proud for her. _

"_That's good, right, Sumire?" Sasuke also cheered. Sumire looked at her hands and then she looked at her brothers. _

"_Nii-san, I want to be a medical ninja!" Sumire declared. _

O~O~O

Sumire was reading a scroll filled with medical instructions. It was more of a review actually. She turned to the nightstand as if she forgot something. An envelope was lying there neatly. Sumire set aside the scroll and walked to the nightstand. She opened the envelope and unfolded a piece of paper. It stated:

_My dear friend,_

_You are invited!_

_Time: Tuesday this week, 7:00 pm_

_Where: Kamenmono's inn, garden_

_Event: Haruki Kamenmono's birthday party_

Sumire rolled her eyes and laid the paper back to the table. There were many things that were running inside her head like 'Didn't he realize that he's too old for birthday parties,' and _'He wasted paper and time just for this' _also, '_That chauvinist pig._' But in the middle of her negative outlook on this party, Gaara's voice popped out of nowhere and said, '_I am more comfortable with you than anyone else._' A blush crept on her cheeks. She once again took the scroll, sat on the bed and leaned against the bed frame, and stared on the white ceiling blankly. It was around 2 in the morning and her eyes were heavy. Next thing she knew, someone knocked on her door. She cautiously headed for the window and hid beside the window frame. She peeked outside and saw a blonde kunoichi. Her hair was tied in four pigtails and she was the kind of person Sumire would describe as the beautiful. She was knocking on the door. Sumire glanced at the clock and it was about 9am. She sighed.

Sumire got down and slid the sliding door open.

"You better come tonight!" Temari bluntly said to her.

Sumire blinked. "Good morning to you too, Temari-san."

"Sorry about that." Sumire stepped aside and motioned Temari to go inside. She served the blonde a cup of tea.

"What I'm saying is, you should go with Gaara tonight." Sumire blinked. She forgot that today was already Tuesday. "Look, we can go shopping and,"

"Hold on! I did not promise anyone I'll go. My exact words were I'll try!" Sumire pointed out.

"That's why I'm here to persuade you!" Temari still insisted that she needs to go.

"Do you hate your little brother? Are you ashamed?"

"No! Of course not! It's just that, I have other plans."

"What do you mean?" Sumire tilted her head.

"You'll see but, I beg of you, please come." Temari looked at Sumire sternly. The look suggested that she won't take no for an answer.

"Fine. Wait for me to prepare." Sumire stomped going to her bedroom. Temari smiled in triumph at the same time. She willingly waited for the raven haired princess to get ready. She looked around and saw that even the fearsome clan can also live a normal life. The building was a normal two storey house and it had a very pleasant atmosphere that you can call home except that no one lived there.

"A very lonely place…" Temari described. Sadness was reflected on her eyes. As she looked around beautifully wood crafted fan, the symbol of the Uchiha's, caught her attention. She got near to it and discovered that it was a cabinet. She turned to the stairs just to be sure that Sumire was not yet there. She opened it and saw paintings of what might have be the head families of the clan. She could see the face of Madara and others were just familiar for her because they looked exactly the same. The last portrait was that of Sumire's family. Fugaku was on the right end, wearing his Uchiha robes. Itachi was beside the father with a serious expression. He was wearing an Uchiha tee. Next to him was Sasuke. He wore a black long sleeved shirt. Next to Sasuke was Sumire. She wore a traditional black Uchiha tee. And on the left end side was their mother, Mikoto. Temari stared at it as mixed emotions overwhelmed her being. When she heard footsteps coming down from upstairs, Temari immediately closed the cabinet and she swiftly returned on the couch. Sumire wore a long sleeved lavender kimono blouse, a pair of black trousers and her hair was cascading.

"Shall we?" Sumire asked. Temari stood up and nodded. She glanced at the cabinet once more before leaving.

O~O~O

As the two ladies shopped, a group of ninjas arrived. Temari seemed to have something remembered when she looked at the familiar faces of the ninjas walking in the streets. She yelped and immediately threw the dress back to the rack and she turned to Sumire and said, "I'll be back!"

"Temari-san!" Sumire shouted. Just then, Sumire neatly returned the kimono back to the rack and followed Temari.

"Oi! You guys!" Temari shouted. The group of Konoha ninjas turned to face Temari. One was the man whose brown hair was tied in a ponytail. He came from the Nara clan. The other was a pink haired girl and as the hair suggests, she was Haruno Sakura. The last but not the least was the blonde ninja known as the hero of Konohagakure. Go figure.

"Since when did you arrive?" Temari asked.

"Just five minutes ago. Kankuro was called immediately by the elders for his next mission." Shikamaru informed in a very sluggish way. He was too lazy to do anything for that day because he was tired from a three day travel and worse, the sun's heat was getting to him.

"He did not change even a bit!" Naruto put his arms on the back of his head. "He still wears that weird make-up."

"And the hokage?" Temari looked around to look for signs of the slug princess.

"Master… Hokage-sama was escorted by some of Haruki-sama's men. They said that he wants a word with her." Sakura informed without any suspicion. Sumire stood meters behind Temari. She was still undecided whether to go near the group and have some talk with them. She was about to walk away until,

"Oi! Sumire!" Naruto shouted. He ran towards Sumire. His blue eyes were shining and he was too happy that he was about to cry in joy. He really didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to jump to her and hug her but then he knew that he'll receive a deadly blow coming from Sumire.

"Yo, Naruto!" Sumire raised her hand at him in a wave. Her mouth twitched as she smiled. She too doesn't know what to say or do. In a blink, Naruto spread his arms, about to embrace Sumire but she bent down and walked forward. She let Naruto trip on his own. "Oi, Naruto, what are you doing down there?" Sumire reached out her hand to Naruto. He was about to say something but he knew that he should keep his opinions to himself.

"Sakura? It's Sumire!" Naruto grabbed Sumire's shoulders and turned her towards the group. She felt irritated but as usual it was after all, Naruto.

"Senpai," Sakura lowered her gaze. Sumire knew that Sakura is still insecure about her. Why? First of all, Sumire was good with the medical jutsu and she can easily learn them without the use of her sharingan, second, she was Tsunade's favorite student and she came first to Tsunade, third, she mastered all of Tsunade's medical jutsu, fourth, not only that she is good at being a medical ninja but she is also a fine genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu user, and lastly, she can easily beat her up. But to anyone, those things are to be expected from an Uchiha.

"Sakura." Sumire casually greeted. Naruto blinked as he looked at the two kunoichi. He was still clueless at the rivalry. "A mission,huh?" Sumire looked at Naruto with a puzzling look. The blonde nodded with a very proud smile on his face. Sumire weakly smiled. "Good luck, then." Slowly, Sumire took her leave.

"Sumire, wait!" Temari tried to stop her. The raven haired girl turned to her with a reassuring smile.

"Temari-san, don't worry. I'll go tonight." Sakura seemed to be saddened by the news. Temari smiled at Sumire and grinned teasingly.

"Gaara will be waiting!"

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously, I'll ask for you guys to review. So, what'ya think?<strong>


	11. Beauty and the Beast

**It has been a while, people! I updated as soon as I can... So sorry for the delay**

**I only own Sumire.**

* * *

><p>"Y… Yes."<p>

Sumire blushed at Temari's words. It was even a shout. Not only did the Konoha ninjas hear it but the other villagers as well. Temari should really know how to shut up in times like that. She bowed her head and immediately ran away from the place. Temari smirked as she watched the raven haired girl ran away. The group of Konoha ninjas plus Temari immediately headed to the kazekage's office to report.

In a rooftop, a cloaked figure was watching them. Only the lower portion of his face could be seen but his body followed where Sumire headed. He followed the Uchiha princess to wherever she went. When she reached the Uchiha compound, he stopped following her.

Back to Naruto and the others, they met Tsunade halfway to Gaara's study. Haruki greeted the ninjas formally and introduced himself to them as an ally. He was very delighted to see them, according to him and he invited them at the party that will be held that night. Of course, they were happy to be invited by that man. After they reported to Gaara, the Konoha ninjas rested in the inn where they would stay. Temari was left in Gaara's study. She noticed that his little brother was a little bit nervous as he scanned the paper he was holding.

"Don't worry, she'll come tonight." Temari smirked. Gaara looked at Temari for a couple of seconds and then back to the paper. "You seem to be nervous, Gaara."

"Right? What makes you say that?" Gaara asked in denial. Temari chuckled as she pointed the paper Gaara was holding.

"You've been staring blankly at that paper ever since I got here." Temari pointed out which made her little brother blush. "She reassured me that she'll come tonight." Temari headed for the door and let Gaara be alone. She smiled as she walked through the hallway. She was fully aware of Gaara's feelings towards Sumire, hell, she even wanted Sumire to end up with Gaara.

Gaara let go of the papers he was holding when Temari got out. He heaved a sigh as he tried to relax but he failed to do so. He was worried about what will happen that night. If only he had the power to see the future then he might be more comfortable but that would just be so unfair.

O~O~O

Haruki sat on the chair in his study. He was drinking a cup of jasmine tea. It was his tea break from his hectic schedule. He had been planning this party for months now, and things got busier since the week before this day. A shadow covered the light of the landlord's study. He immediately stood on guard and asked, "What is it, Jirou?"

Jirou, a man with a typical shinobi outfit knelt in front of Haruki. His head was bowed down as he talked to his master. "I just came here to report that the scrolls are safe inside. I also put barriers in the room so that no one could enter." Haruki smirked.

"Do you think that's enough?" He asked to the humble servant in front. "We are also facing an Uchiha here. She might be able to break through that barrier." Jirou looked up his master and saw the smile… the smile that he had always feared. "I expected more from you, Jirou."

"My sincere apologies, Haruki-sama." Jirou bowed his head in shame. He got up and met with Haruki's gaze. "I shall tighten the security around here." He declared. After that, Haruki was left alone in his study. He grabbed a book from a shelf and scanned the pages. His smirk grew wider.

"Since when have you been in there, my dear sister?" Haruki asked. He returned the book from the shelf and turned to face the lady. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"I just arrived here." A silver haired kunoichi stated. "If you think that I was eavesdropping then you might be hiding something suspicious. Besides, how could I eavesdrop if you're the only one here?"

"Yuki, you know me," Haruki came up with an excuse.

"Unless you are having a soliloquy," Yuki mockingly smirked. She shifted one weight on one of her feet and put a hand on her hip.

"Is this how you treat landlords?" Haruki asked with a hurt expression.

"No, just those who are self-proclaiming that they are one." Yuki rebutted. Haruki gave her a fake smile but deep inside, she wanted to kill her for that insult.

"Don't you dare insult me, woman!" Haruki's true nature came out. Yuki smiled at the words that came out of Haruki's mouth.

"What's wrong? Too proud to accept reality?" In a blink, Haruki grabbed Yuki's wrists. His face was inches away from Yuki's. He glared at Yuki as if he wanted her to melt. Yuki was tensed and she was panicking inside. She expected this one coming but not that fast, literally fast. She struggled but to no avail.

"Let go!" Yuki demanded.

"I won't!" Haruki said in a harsh tone. His grip tightened and Yuki was sure that it will leave bruises on her wrists. She still struggled even though she knew that it would be useless. "Until you don't clean that attitude of yours, I will let you experience hell, more than what your pitiful brother had experienced." This time, Haruki hit a jackpot. Yuki's anger overpowered her senses. Out of nowhere, energy built up inside her that she was able to break free from Haruki's grip.

"I told you before, right?" Yuki's voice had a low tone and had a threatening impact. "Never, ever call my brother, pitiful." Yuki gripped on Haruki's arm and swung him around the room. Haruki grabbed Yuki's silver hair with his free arm and threw her in the air.

"You will never be my match!" Haruki shouted as Yuki fell to the ground. She hit her head hard that it bled. Her vision became blur and all she could hear was a voice. A voice was calling to her as darkness covered her vision.

O~O~O

The hall was occupied by the people invited. Most were well known people from a much more well off family. Gaara, he was in his kazekage outfit. He was greeting some of the guests and having a little talk with them. His eyes would wander around once in a while to search for someone who happened to be a raven haired lady. His expression enlightened when he saw a familiar raven haired lady wearing a grass green floral kimono. Her hair was in a half ponytail and loose strands hung on her shoulders elegantly. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful lady of the night. He immediately went to her.

"Sumire," Gaara called. Sumire looked to where she heard the voice coming from. Her face lightened. She was finally able to find Gaara and that saved her from looking everywhere. She hated the birthday celebrant most especially.

"Gaara, sorry for being late. There were things I needed to take care of." Gaara shook his head and smiled… yes smile and not just the momentary smile and then frown, he kept his smile.

"It's fine. It's not of a big deal anyway. What's important is you're here." Sumire blinked as Gaara gently cupped her cheek. The warm and delicate touch coming from Gaara sent shivers to Sumire. She wasn't used to it and it was really awkward for Gaara to do those things and for Pete's sake they were in a public place. She felt her cheeks heat up all of a sudden by a simple touch.

"Te… Temari-san made me promise, and I'm not good at picking up," Sumire silenced herself. She realized that she was now blabbering and oh good heavens she was so vulnerable. If her cousin Shisui was alive to see that moment, he'll cry out of joy for his little hime-chibi was growing up. Sumire shook her head as she removed those thoughts inside her head. Man, she needs to stop that habit.

The music around the room became so soothing. The ambiance felt so good that people started dancing a very elegant and sophisticated dance. This dance was… okay so imagine that people suddenly started dancing the waltz as the music goes on but the only difference is, instead of the traditional western clothes, they wore a kimono. That was how the dance worked. (Work your imagination people!)

"Sumire, may I have this dance?" Sumire blushed when Gaara suddenly grabbed her hand in a very gentle manner and kissed it delicately. She felt like she wanted to jump in joy as she responds yes to that statement.

Things that went inside Sumire's head when Gaara did that gesture:

She'll simply say yes and try to look so demure and shy at the same time and say, "I gladly accept the offer".

She'll say "But, I don't know how to dance, you'd regret I was your partner."; and

She bow and say, "It's an honour."

In reality what happened was, Sumire bowed down and straightened up. She used her kimono sleeves to cover her mouth and looked down. "Gaara, it is an honour. I gladly accept the offer." Then she stepped back unconsciously as she pulled back her hand. "But, I don't how to dance. I was born with two left legs and-"

Gaara laughed softly. He grabbed Sumire's trembling hand and held on it tightly but reassuringly. "It's fine, I'll lead you." He said as he pulled Sumire to the dance floor. Sumire had no choice but to completely trust Gaara.

In a corner, there stood Tsunade, smiling to herself as she watched her 'most favorite student' in Sakura's terms, dance with the red headed Kazekage. She was amused on how those two would get together, not just in moments like this but also in times when they were ask to do a mission together when they were still genins. Tsunade see their teamwork as something like they were meant to be with each other. She chuckled as she remembered those times when she would send Sumire on a mission in Suna to help in their hospital and she would return telling her experience with the people and especially with Gaara.

"Looks like your little sister is growing up, Itachi." Tsunade said to no one in particular. She drank her sake and poured another batch in her cup as she observed the people around.

As Sumire and Gaara danced, passion filled the atmosphere. Gaara was great at leading Sumire and just by looking at his eyes, she was not lost in the way. He was a great leader not just in a country but in minor things such as leading in a dance.

Gaara felt an overwhelming feeling inside his body. He cannot explain it nor can he understand why but he liked this feeling, the feeling that he only experienced when he was with Sumire. That feeling as if he was floating in the sky and there were no problems to be worried about. He met with her gaze and, God, he knew that he was staring in the eyes of an angel sent just for him and him alone. Those eyes were his only salvation, his destination and his happiness alone.

Sumire had this very relaxing and confident feeling swelling up inside her whenever she would meet with Gaara's teal orbs in moments like this. She never felt so relax and at ease. She even forgot that they were in a crowd filled with people. However, as this fantasy was taking place, she remembered that she was standing, gliding gracefully under the roof of the man whom she never liked or will ever like. She was under the roof of the man whose cousin just got killed all because of her. She was under the roof of the man whom she knew that he would betray the trust that the man in front of her gave. She felt so devastated and angry. She can't pin point to whom. Her once determined resolve, wavered at those thoughts. She was now hesitating at every step she does.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Gaara reassured her. "Just look at me and everything will be fine." He whispered to her. She was not having any doubts about her partner, not if your partner happened to be Gaara of the Sand. Sumire almost tripped but Gaara was fast. He caught her in his arms and no one even noticed the failed step.

Sumire looked directly at Gaara's eyes but her eyes… in a split of a second, she saw Haruki's expression but she couldn't figure out what emotion was in there.

"Gaara," Sumire looked at Gaara in the eye.

"Yes?" He looked like an angel.

"What do you think of Haruki-dono?" Sumire asked in a very innocent, yet curious manner. Her heart sank as she waited for the question to be answered.

"I think, he is a man of goodwill." Sumire's mouth gaped open but after sometime she closed it and smiled at Gaara.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes, he is good with my people."

"To the extent that you'll let him watch your back?" Sumire asked like a child.

"Depends. I have not known him yet fully." Gaara was now confused. Sumire looked down and leaned closer at Gaara.

"Please, don't trust him fully yet." Sumire promised herself before she came to that ball that she would tell to Gaara everything but she just lost the nerve to do so. "Promise me," Sumire didn't care if Gaara would interpret that as selfishness or being just a child, but Gaara nodded at her and she was contented with that.

"Promise." Gaara muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys think Gaara is OOC? Review, please!<strong>


	12. Deceitful Faces

**I have no draft in making this one... excuse the grammar. oh yeah, I need some reviews as my motivation. **

**It is my summer vacation, so yeah, I can update weekly. :D **

* * *

><p>After the dance, Sumire sought for a quiet place and she could only get that in the balcony. People were pre-occupied with their own groups and they shared stories about anything that came inside their heads. As Sumire looked around, she sensed an odd chakra pattern coming from inside. She grabbed her kunai from her holster wrapped around her thigh which she was hidden thanks to her kimono. Normally, she went inside and hid the kunai in her sleeve. Her eyes wandered around the hall. Sumire noticed a suspicious person. He had a brunette chin length straight hair, hazel eyes and dark complexion. He was obviously looking around the place. His eyes were as that of a hawk's, intimidating, piercing, and sharp. Sumire headed for the man. She gripped tightly on the kunai's shaft as she walked. Only a few steps away and she would be able to examine the man but someone grabbed her arm.<p>

"Sumire-dono," A smile coming from a black haired man greeted Sumire. She glared at the man who gave her a very sweet smile. Emerald orbs met with the raven ones that spoke of how she resented the man. "I did not notice you here. Since when have you been here?" Sumire pulled her arm. She stepped back and kept a fair distance between her and Haruki.

"Haruki-dono, stop making a fool of yourself." Sumire bluntly replied. Her eyes were as dark as that of the deep abyss in space. "Because I know that you saw me with the kazekage a while ago." Sumire's piercing stare sent shivers to Haruki but he was just as arrogant as everyone else present. But of course, not all of them are.

"I'm just being formal, Sumire-dono." Haruki grabbed Sumire's other hand and attempted to kiss it. She pulled it back immediately before his lips came into contact with her skin.

"I don't need those formalities." Sumire glanced at the man who was her target a while ago but he was gone. The lights suddenly went out. The people who were not a shinobi shouted in surprise. Sumire heightened her senses and she immediately activated her sharingan.

"Heh?" Naruto looked up the ceiling to discover that the light was already turned off. "Who put off the light?"

"Naruto, you idiot! Someone is planning something bad." Sakura scolded. The lights immediately turned on. Sumire turned to face Haruki to mock him but he was gone. She thought that he fled away.

"Gaara," Sumire sighed when she saw Gaara in a corner with her master, Tsunade. She looked around for the others to see that they were safe until-

"Haruki-sama was kidnapped!" A servant shouted in panic. By the looks of it, he was sweating cold sweat and he was shocked. He was panting when he came to the room. On his hand, he held a letter. Gaara grabbed it and opened the neatly folded piece of paper. Naruto stood beside Gaara.

"I have the landlord with me. I want the kazekage to go to the east gate or this man shall perish by dawn." Naruto read the letter aloud. Temari and Kankuro opened their mouths in protest but they were cut off when Tsunade asked for Gaara's plan. Sumire, without wasting any moment, slipped out of the hall and located any traces left. They did not notice that she disappeared.

"Gaara, what will you do? You can't just go there and let them get you." Naruto said in a worried tone. His sapphire orbs looked met with the aquamarine ones that Gaara has. The people inside the hall were in a state of panic. They could not figure out what to feel or do. The young kazekage's eyes wandered around the room. Yuki, the one who was supposed to protect Haruki was not in the area. She was missing and not even a single strand of her hair can be seen. Gaara knew that something is wrong. By now, the silver haired kunoichi would have reported what had happened and she should have taken action but by the looks of it, something terrible happened to Yuki.

"I'll go," Gaara declared. He glanced at the big pendulum clock located in a corner near the door. He got 6 hours left before the sun will rise. He knew that he should not just stand there and wait for the assigned person to recover the victim, heck, he does not want someone to be sacrificed for his sake.

"But Gaara!" Temari shouted in protest. Her scowl deepened by her brother's answer. "We cannot just let you go there on your own! We won't let you go, period!" Temari's voice was firm and full of authority. Gaara glared at his eldest sibling.

"I shall not let any of you go with me. It is an order." Gaara was more forceful than the blonde kunoichi. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"But-"

"Cut it out, Temari!" Kankuro cut Temari off. "_Our_ kazekage will not be easily defeated by those insane hooligans." Kankuro gave Temari one of his knowing smirks. He gave his full trust to Gaara, as his brother, and as someone who believes in their kazekage.

"Fine, you two won!" Temari inwardly groaned. She still doesn't think that this was a good idea. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked away. "Just let some of the skilled shinobis escort you until you've reached 4 kilometers away from the rendezvous point." Gaara nodded. At least, this was better than letting them escort him up to the rendezvous point and besides, if he was in Temari's shoes, he'd do the same.

O~O~O

Gaara left the hall. He was now near the rendezvous point and he left his escorts in the agreed location. He was not hesitant. He just went to the East gate with ease. Sumire hid in the shadows. She was then grabbed by a man hidden behind her in the shadows. He dragged her there and restrained her arms and mouth. Sumire tried to stuggle but to no avail.

"I'm here as promised." Gaara said to no one in particular. He addressed the men who wanted him to be there. A black haired man approached Gaara. The moon lit the man's face and Gaara was surprised to see a smirking Haruki. His emerald orbs met directly with Gaara's teal ones. Everything went dull for Gaara. The background was surrounded with horrid lines and weird figures. Haruki became a piece of optical illusion. Gaara could not get his stability. He looked around but that just gave him a nausetic feeling. Everything in his surroundings was just making him dizzy and confused.

"Gaara!" Someone called from behind. When he turned to face the person, the scene was normal. He looked around only to find a Haruki lying unconscious to the ground and a rope wrapped around his waist with his arms. He looked around. He sensed someone with a large amount of chakra coming out from his body. Someone overshadowed him. He looked up only to be surprised that a ninja holding a dagger about to stab him. A mist of sand and dust covered the area. Blood dripped down from Gaara's body to the ground. He lay unconscious and he was profusely bleeding.

In the shadows, Sumire was dumbfounded. A ninja covered her mouth using his hand. It was the cloaked figure who has been following her. He was trying his best not to let Sumire escape.

'_Gaara!_' Sumire screamed inside her head. Just when she was about to get out of the man's grasps, he used some kind of jutsu that made her drowsed. Darkness covered her vision and her body felt numb. '_Ga..ara_' Sumire was laying unconscious in the man's arms.

The ninja that just stabbed Gaara immediately went to inspect the body. When he touched Gaara's bloody corpse, the body became a gourd of sand. The sand immediately covered the man's body. Gaara appeared in front of the man before his vision could be blocked by the utter darkness.

"Do you think a kazekage would be defeated by those cheap attacks?" Gaara held out his hand. He clenched his fists as his sad performed the sand coffin technique. The man's screams immediately diminished in an instant. Blood spat from the sand to the ground.

Haruki woke up in the hospital. He was perfectly fine as the medics would say.

O~O~O

"Just a little longer Sumire." The man was in the Uchiha compound. He let Sumire peacefully lay on the bed. He arranged the blanket so that she could rest for a bit. He went downstairs and opened all the cabinets and rummaged through the stuffs. He got the scrolls that Sumire had been hiding. He went back to where Sumire slumbered. He tucked a stray strand of hair back to where it was supposed to be so as not to irritate her face. "I'm sorry, Sumire but I need to do this." The man said. In a blink he was gone. Sumire was left in the room alone… as always… and as how she should be.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys think? Review! <strong>


	13. Resemblance

**So hi guys! Me back again! **

**Oh yeah, I think last chapter was an epic fail...**

**No reviews yet... T^T But still here's an update!**

**Me no own Naruto...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The birds were chirping in the sky. Haruki laid on a stretcher when he woke up. The white ceiling made his mood a little bit grumpy. An IV line was connected from his wrist to the bag. He glared at the 'contraption' in his terms, in front of him. A knock was heard from the outside. He grimaced. Then, a lady wearing a white uniform with a nurse's hat came inside. She clutched a clipboard. Haruki gave her a smile.<p>

"Good morning, Haruki-sama." The nurse greeted. Haruki nodded in response. The raven haired man complied with what the nurse made him do.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Haruki asked. The nurse gave him a smile.

"Two days." Haruki's eyes widened.

Then, another knock was heard. The door slid open and Temari was standing there. She wore her black kimono dress. She frowned at the sight of Haruki. Well not because of something negative or stuff, but she came with the intention of asking him… interrogating him… the victim. Temari could still remember why…

_Sumire disappeared in the hall. Naruto and the other leaf ninjas were asked to stay and let the kazekage, himself, solves this problem. It was near dawn and nothing came yet, that until the door slid open. Gaara came in to apologize for the incident. Only one of his escorts stayed with him. Haruki was in the hospital. The young kazekage noticed that the servants and the leaf ninjas were the only ones present. He wondered about the other guests. _

"_How's the landlord?" A blonde stepped forward. She had a notable blue mark on her forehead. She stared at Gaara as if expecting for a very good answer. _

"_He's currently in the hospital. The medics are tending him. No injuries but I'd like to make sure." Gaara informed. Naruto stepped forward with his worried expression. He slightly pushed Tsunade aside and examined Gaara. Other than his soiled garments, nothing fatal was present. _

"_Gaara, thank goodness you're safe." Naruto exclaimed with a sigh. Just then, a great force hit Naruto on his head. It was so great that a lump started forming on Naruto's blonde head. He retrieved his balance and clenched his fist to the person who did that despicable act. _

"_What was that for? Who did that?" Naruto was furious. _

"_I did, wart." A raven haired girl stood in one corner of the room. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms on her chest. She sluggishly gave a wave at the people present. She had a change of outfit. She wore a violet kimono blouse and a pair of black slacks. Her hair was in a usual two pigtails. As usual, a fan was printed at the back of her blouse and she wore a fingerless glove. _

"_Sumire…" Naruto hissed as he gave a deadly glare towards Sumire. The latter was not intimidated by the blonde's glare. Both were caught in a staring contest and Naruto broke away. Sumire visibly smirked at him. _

"_Sumire-senpai?" A pink haired girl called. She tilted her head as if questioning how the hell did she get there and why is her outfit like that? _

"_Heh? Where are the 'friends' of the oh-so-great Haruki-dono?" Sumire mockingly said as she looked around the room. _

"_They fled away when they knew what happened to the landlord… so trouble-"_

"_Soon to be landlord." Temari corrected Shikamaru. He heaved a sigh as he knew that it would be pointless to argue with Temari and she was right, he knew that. _

"_Anyway, that's what happened." Shikamaru looked at Sumire with curiously. Sumire smirked at the thought._

'_Cowards,' Sumire thought. Then, the door slid open so hard that it had a thudding sound. A little boy was revealed. He wore a kimono. His hair dishevelled and his scowl was so deep he looked like an old person for his height. _

"_You useless ninjas!" He shouted at them so loud it echoed. His red eyes wandered around the room. It stopped when he caught a glimpse of the raven haired girl. _

"_You!" He pointed at Sumire who just stared at him. "The one who almost broke my arm." Everyone present looked at Sumire curiously. The latter shrugged. _

"_He started it." She said in defense. "I was being kind." _

_They turned to the kid. Temari went beside him and pinched his ear. "Shinji, better mind your manners. Your brother is fine, I assure you. The kazekage himself saved him." Temari shouted in his ear. The boy was disrespectful, it was his fault. Besides, pointing a finger at someone is rude. _

"_Ever since she came Suna has been experiencing problems." Red orb intensely glared at the raven haired girl. _

"_Or maybe your brother." Sumire mentally grimaced. Her mouth got ahead her again. She hated it. _

"_You insolent-" Shinji was lifted by Temari. She held on his ear tightly._

"_Enough is enough!" Temari scolded. Sumire turned her back and in a blink she was gone. Not even a mark or a word was left about her whereabouts. _

"_Gaara, what shall we do?" Kankuro asked. Gaara's eyes were closed. Then he opened them and looked at the leaf ninjas. _

"_Kankuro, escort them to the place we prepared for them. Temari, make sure that Haruki-dono is fine." Gaara got out of the room and headed immediately in his office. Kankuro did as he is told. So did Temari. Halfway the hospital, Temari saw a familiar figure. _

"_Temari-san," Sumire called. Temari was already in her black shinobi outfit. The raven haired girl looked around the area to see if the coast was clear. "Ask Haruki-dono about what happened last night. I'm sure he knows."_

"_Sumire what do you mean?" Temari clutched her hand on her chest. She was confused. _

"_Temari-sama!" A brown haired girl called from behind. She wore a yellow scarf._

"_Matsuri?" Temari turned to face the girl who called her. She waved at the blonde and went to her to greet a good morning. Then, Temari faced Sumire to ask about what she said a while ago but there were no signs of the raven haired girl. _

'_Sumire…' Temari stared at the space where Sumire was standing before she vanished. _

"How are you feeling, Haruki-dono?" Temari asked as she went near Haruki's bed. The nurse just finished taking his vital signs. She bowed her head to Temari and made her leave. She slid the door closed and let the two have their privacy.

"I'm fine, thank you." Haruki nodded at the blonde. He straightened himself and tried to look as presentable as he could be. "What happened? Why am I here?" Temari's eyes narrowed. Her blue eyes observed Haruki's gestures keenly. He clasped his hands together and stared at it.

"You were abducted." Temari answered.

"Abducted? How? When?" Haruki chuckled. "You can't be serious." He faced Temari with an amused expression but the latter had a serious expression. His eyes widened. "You are serious."

"Don't you have any memories about it?" Haruki looked so confused. He shook his head as if he was trying to remember everything that had happened that night. "Please tell me everything." He pleaded. Temari was taken back. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I don't know the details but Gaara saved you. Your captors were killed." Haruki smiled. He heaved a sigh.

"Thank goodness, that was done. But why? I can't remember anything?" Temari shook her head.

"That, I can't answer. I'll let the medics know about that. For the mean time, please rest." Haruki nodded. He arranged his blanket and let himself fell to slumber.

O~O~O

Sumire stayed in a corner for a while. She stared blankly at the sandy ground where she stood. This country was rich despite the environment. The scourging rays of the sun were just too much for someone who grew up with a temperate weather. She leaned her elbow on her hand. The place where she stood overlooked the Sand village. The people below looked like ants.

"You seemed to be thinking something very deep." The raven haired girl was taken back to reality. She faced the owner of the voice. She saw a blonde hair lady about her 20's. Her blonde hair was in two pigtails, the style Sumire imitated. She wore a sleeveless kimono blouse underneath a long sleeved green haori and a pair of black slacks. Her black heels added to her height.

"Master…" Sumire said in a loud whisper. She bowed her head in respect.

"You've changed. A lot." Tsunade chuckled. "You still love high places though." Sumire smiled shyly. She faced the village. The wind blew softly. Tsunade went beside Sumire and savour the breathtaking view.

"Why did you stop by here?" Tsunade asked after a few moments of silence. Sumire looked down.

"I have somethings to take care of, master. Besides, someone is messing with my clan. The Kamenmono… they were once the people father trusted, but everything changed… I thought the heir of the clan was… well the eldest son, the kinder one… not the one who is present now." Tsunade looked at Sumire. She knew too well what her student was talking about.

"Oh, is that so?" Tsunade put on a teasing smile. "I thought you were here to confess to Gaara." A tint of red shaded Sumire's cheek and that was hardly become unnoticeable by the blonde. Sumire turned her back at her master as she tried to put those thoughts away.

"Master!" Sumire put a façade on. Tsunade laughed as she got another bull's eye on her ever so serious student.

"But, I always trust your intuition. I can still remember the craziest thing you did before the war." Sumire was caught off guard. She clenched her fist and bit her lip as she remembered that time.

"You used mangekyou on yourself to forget about the mission that you asked, joined Sasuke to Orochimaru, let Itachi used another genjutsu on you so that no one in your group shall know about your mission, almost became a criminal when you attacked the 5 kage summit. That made me worry about you." Tsunade had a nagging tone on it.

"But I have to admit, I owe Danzo there. He saved me… sort of… good thing he eavesdropped that time. He released my genjutsu thanks to Shisui onii-sama's eye and explained to the kages. But still rage conquered me… I knew that I should have protected me but what he did to Shisui-nii was horrible… but the effect of what he did to Itachi nii-sama is… unforgivable." Sumire gritted her teeth.

"I don't know what happened during your mission or what you discovered… but one thing is for sure, you forgave Danzo." Sumire faced Tsunade with a shocked expression. "You are the kind of person that does not hold a grudge… unlike that brother of yours. You are like Itachi, calm, mysterious but somehow, kind. Even though I still view him as a murderer." Sumire scowled. But then, her expression soften.

"Whatever you are up to, I hope you are doing what is right." Tsunade smiled at her. Her hazel orbs met with the raven orbs Sumire has. The Uchiha returned the smile.

"Thank you, master."

O~O~O

Yuki woke up in a dark room. Her hands were tied up… more of chained. Her eyes were covered with some kind of cloth. She felt that her body was floating but she was just lifted up. She tried to struggle but it was useless. Nothing could be done. She can't fight. Her body felt weak. Her mouth was gagged up.

'_Help me!_' She screamed inside her head. Nothing… then she heard a creaking sound. The door opened.

"Yuki-sama!" An old man's voice echoed. Yuki knew this voice… the voice of the faithful servant.

"Fuiin," Yuki tried her best to speak. The old man offered her a drink. He removed the cloth covering her eyes. He can't unchain her. He poured water on Yuki's mouth.

"Fuiin," a faint image of the man was formed. Yuki's vision was clouded. Then, darkness covered her vision once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, please, reviews! <strong>


	14. Facade

**Hey dudes! I'm here again! Hope you'll really review... Please... :D**

**I don't own Naruto... just my OC**

* * *

><p>The sky had a shade of pink, red and orange. The streets of Suna were becoming empty. People closed their business firms while parents fetched their children from the playgrounds. A red head with aquamarine eyes stared these events from inside the confines of his office. From outside, the office looked like a jar, but on the inside, it has a very cosy feeling. The walls were painted blue. His table had a flower vase on the side, his pen and stamp beside each other. There were no more papers left because he was done with his paper works and stuff. A knock was heard.<p>

"Excuse me, kazekage-sama. Haruki-sama seeks audience with you." A voice from the outside exclaimed. Gaara turned to face the wooden door.

"Granted," Gaara exclaimed. The door was opened by one of the Sand ninjas. Beside the ninja stood Haruki, with his beautifully designed blue silk kimono, his red eyes stared intently at the young kazekage with a hint of delight and at the same time, a slight hint of menace. Gaara looked at the ninja with a grateful expression.

"You may now leave." The ninja bowed his head, let Haruki enter the room and closed the door shut. The hallway was filled with white smoke. The ninja who was an ordinary faithful Sand shinobi became hidden in that foggy area. When the smoke cleared, the ninja behind the smoke was not a sand shinobi, instead he…rather, she was a raven haired girl with raven eyes, lavender blouse and a pair of black slacks. Her fingers formed a one hand tiger seal. She stood beside the door frame, concealing her identity from the two persons behind the wall where she leaned.

'_Let's see what you've got, Kamenmono._' The girl thought. A silver chain that was hanging on her neck shone. A metal fan hung on the chain with an Uchiha crest on it.

"Kazekage-dono," Haruki started. Gaara went near him. He was wearing his kazekage robes that time. "I would like to personally thank you for saving me last night." Haruki bowed his head. Gaara shook held on Haruki's shoulders and shook his head as he straightened the black haired man up.

"It is my duty as the kazekage." Gaara humbly responded. Haruki's red orbs met Gaara's gaze.

"But, I can't remember any of it." The red head's mouth gaped open. He was shocked… he can't remember, maybe the enemy put him under a genjutsu just like what they did to Gaara. He remembered the strategy… it was an insult for him… well at least for his calibre, they dare mocked his ability with a simple and cheap techniques.

"Not even a single detail?" Haruki shook his head. Gaara looked down.

'_Can reverse hypnosis help him?_' Gaara thought. The medics can easily do that but what if the genjutsu is so strong? Gaara stared at Haruki's anxious expression. "Did you tell that to the medics? They can do the reverse hypnosis." Gaara walked pass Haruki and opened the door. Sumire, who was caught off guard, was surprised. She can't see any escape routes without being noticed by Gaara.

'_Don't panic Sumire, you can come up with an excuse…_' Sumire thought as she put both her hands on her head.

"Wait kazekage-dono," Haruki held on Gaara's arm as if to stop him. The door was left ajar. "They did that already but it was useless." The kazekage's attention was caught by Haruki once again. Sumire took this chance and stealthily passed by the door and headed straight for the right aisle. She heaved a sigh when she was out of the hallway. But she can still hear their voices.

"Useless?" Gaara asked. Haruki nodded.

'_Oh come on! Don't tell me you have an amnesia, you little idiot!_' Sumire ranted inside her head.

"I think I know who can help you." Gaara opened the door wide. He was sure that he saw something passed by. Sumire heard the footsteps coming closer. She ran and headed outside.

"Someone who can help me?" Gaara nodded. Haruki eagerly followed Gaara. The kazekage's back was facing Haruki as they walked. The raven haired man grabbed something from his sleeve, something shiny, his smirk was shown. He gripped on the thing tightly. Just when they were about to reach the door, a double edged dagger with a wooden hilt came out of Haruki's sleeve. He went nearer the kazekage, the dagger about to meet the red head's flesh.

"Gaara-kun!" Sumire appeared out of nowhere. She was panting and her hair was dishevelled. She leaned her hands on her knees. "I mean, kazekage-sama!" Sumire corrected herself as she gave a bloodshot glare towards Haruki. The latter grimaced mentally as he slid the dagger back to its scabbard that was in his sleeve. He gave a sweet smile at the young lady.

"Glad you can join us, Sumire-san." Sumire narrowed her eyes towards him. His sweet venomous smile disgusted the raven haired girl. Gaara looked at Haruki who gave a smile.

"Haruki-dono, I'm sure you have heard the things about Sumire," Sumire's stare did not waver. She still had those eyes that sent shiver to a person with shame.

"Of course… she has a very superb talent both in combat and in the field of medicine." Haruki complimented. "Who would be rude enough to take that name for granted."

Sumire decided to follow with Haruki's game. She gave her sweetest fake smile as possible. "My, Gaara, your guest has a thing for flattery." Sumire gave a smug look. Gaara wasn't sure why but he knew that Sumire does not trust this man.

"I'm just stating the truth." Haruki replied. She rolled her eyes. Gaara could feel the tension between the two persons.

"She was the one I knew that could help you." Both seemed to be surprise.

"What?" Sumire and Haruki asked at the same time. Haruki looked at Sumire with a glare. The same goes with Sumire.

'_This man, I'm scheming his death, how could I have the goodwill to help him?_' Sumire saw the irony of her situation.

'_She'd know what happened last night, I bet she saw everything… why hasn't she exposed me yet?_' Haruki thought. He knew that she knew that he was playing with this country… with Gaara's country.

"How could I help him, Gaara?" Sumire tried her best not to sound so irritated and at the same time not to be rude.

"Return his memories." Sumire's face brightened. She smirked at the chance that she was given.

'_This is my chance…_'

"Gladly," Sumire activated her sharingan. The once raven eyes became bloody red with a shuriken pattern in the middle. '_I'll use my mangekyou on him, then I can see what really happened that night… his plans and everything._' Sumire smiled as she reached out her hand towards Haruki. The male took a step backward. Gaara wasn't even sure if it was fine to do it outside. Slowly, Sumire savoured the moment… Haruki wanted to beg not to but it was not that important but knowing Sumire, she is persistent and all that.

"Wait, stop, it is not that important anyway," Too late. Sumire held on Haruki's head, his gaze met with his.

"Saa, let's take a peek on your memories." Sumire smirked. Haruki tried to resist… his eyes glowed. White light covered Gaara's vision. A force, so strong, he felt the ground crumbled. He crossed his arms in front of his face to avoid any debris that might be flying towards him. Smoke dust covered the place. Gaara was being pushed by a large force but he was strong enough to resist.

After a couple of moments, the smoke cleared. Gaara could see clearly now. Sumire was kneeling on the ground. She clutched her other arm tightly. No injuries, just bruises. Haruki , on the other hand, was knocked unconscious. Sumire still had her sharingan activated. '_This person…_' Sumire thought.

"Despicable." Sumire said in a whisper. Gaara was about to run to Haruki but Sumire blocked him.

"Stay there. I'll check him." Sumire crouched beside Haruki. She shook his shoulder as to wake him up.

"What? What happened?" Haruki's vision was still blurred. He can see two Sumire and two Gaara behind the lady. He closed his eyes and his vision adjusted once more.

"Your body's not yet prepared for this." Sumire's eyes were narrowed. Her voice was stern. "My apologies for what just happened." She half-heartedly said. She inwardly grimaced. The raven haired princess almost got it… the information she wanted… to take him down.

"I understand… it's me who wanted it anyway." Haruki meekly replied. Sumire went near him, put her hand on his forehead. Chakra started piling up on her hand as it explored the man's head.

"What are you doing?" Haruki asked in a nervous tone.

"Checking for any damage." Sumire answered. If Yuki was there, she'd probably smirk and tell her that he really needs some checking a long time ago, Haruki thought. He wasn't aware that he was already smirking. The girl raised her brow in disgust.

"How was he?" Gaara asked the medical specialist. Sumire put her hand on her lap and faced the red head.

"He's fine. In fact, he's just normal, physically. He's just mentally unprepared." Sumire's voice wavered but none of the men present noticed it. She looked down to avoid their gazes. Her eyes widened. '_His arm…_' She caught a glimpse of something that sparkled for a second under Haruki's sleeve. Then, Haruki's wrist had some faint marking. Sumire examined it carefully. After a while, it disappeared. The markings were gone and left Sumire puzzled. The black haired man stood up. Sumire still examined his body. He walked out of the area slowly. She activated her sharingan once more to check any irregularities regarding his chakra pattern but it was normal, completely normal. Gaara stood beside her and offered her his hand for support in getting up.

"Sumire?" Gaara tilted his head with a questioning look. His voice brought her back to reality. She gave him one of her genuine yet incomplete smiles.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Sumire asked in a delightful manner.

"I should be the one asking that." Sumire's eyes widened. She was not mentally prepared for this one.

"What do you mean?" This time she was confused. It was her turn to tilt her head.

"Those eyes… are you hiding something?" Sumire's mouth gaped open. Her raven orbs met with Gaara's gaze. The first star appeared in the sky. The sun was almost unseen. The once blue sky was concealed with the shades of indigo, violet and navy blue. The wind blew gently.

Another day has ended in the sand country. Another peaceful day ended…

O~O~O

A cloak figure stood by a tree near the Kamenmono's inn. Patiently, he waited for the moon to be concealed by the clouds. Ninjas assigned were asked to patrol around the area. They took terms. His eyes were keen enough to see their weak spots. The downs of the patrol and flaws of their plan.


	15. Unforgivable Doubts

**Hey guys! Please I need reviews! **

**Twilight Dark Angel~ I thank thee!**

**I don't own Naruto. I only own Sumire and this plot.**

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure stood by a tree near the Kamenmono's inn. Patiently, he waited for the moon to be concealed by the clouds. Ninjas assigned were asked to patrol around the area. They took terms. His eyes were keen enough to see their weak spots. The downs of the patrol and flaws of their plan. He slowly got near the guards and knocked each one of them. He swiftly entered each room afterwards.<p>

O~O~O

The oasis was a very refreshing place to go into. Sumire savoured the ambiance of the place. She stretched out her arms in the air and breathed in some air.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed. Beside the oasis was a palm tree. She sat on the roots and leaned her back against the trunk. She watched the clouds in the sky. "I wonder where Sasuke-nii is," Sumire muttered. She realized what she just blurted out. She dipped her head in the water and pulled it back up. "Idiot, Sumire, idiot!" Sumire shouted. She wiped her face with the palm of her hand. She buried her face on her hands as she screamed incoherent words.

"You should help this country first before leaving! Find a way to eliminate that idiot Kamenmono!" Sumire panted. She clenched her fists and swung it in the air. Her determination was glowing in her eyes.

"What do you mean by eliminate?" And with that, Sumire's determination turned into hopelessness and anger. She turned to confirm who owns that voice… the voice that she heard… the voice that, that sent her chills. Her heart sank. She saw a red haired man whose teal eyes were plastered to her. His kazekage robes swayed to the wind's direction and Sumire can't help but wish that the world would swallow her up.

"Gaara?" Sumire voice cracked. Her hands trembled at the sight. She didn't want him to know. Not now. She stood up and took a step backward but she stumbled. Water splashed to the shore but no one minded it. Sumire was dripping wet but she did not care. All she cared was Gaara overheard her said those things. She was so ashamed.

"Sumire, tell me." Sumire got up but once again she staggered. She can't help but feel inferior whenever she was in front of Gaara, the man that she always admired. The look in his eyes was… anger and she can't help but be intimidated. Her eyes widened. She was left speechless.

"Sumire, answer me. What do you mean by eliminate? Were you the one who killed his cousin? A while ago, were you planning on putting him under your genjutsu? Did you take that opportunity a while ago? Sumire!" Gaara went near Sumire and held on her shoulders. She took a reluctant step backwards. She felt Gaara's grip tightened and she can't do anything. She was dumbfounded.

"I fought her, yes, I was the reason she was in the hospital… but, but, I did not kill her and I was sure of it." Sumire exclaimed. Gaara's eyes widened. He did not want to hear these but it was too late. His hope, his light, his world became someone who kills people. His heart fell so heavy and he felt like it broke into pieces.

"Let me explain, he is not to be trusted! Gaara, can't you see? The look in his eyes, everything about him is a fake! He is a fake!" Sumire reached out his hand to Gaara but all he did was slap it. He turned his back at her and it was as if Sumire broke down. She was dumbfounded… scared and broken. Sumire clutched her chest. The pain won't just go away. This was just like the pain she felt when Shisui died, the pain she felt when her whole clan died, the pain she felt when Sasuke left Konoha, the pain she felt when Itachi died and the pain she felt when Sasuke had gone missing.

"Everyone in the village was grateful for having Haruki-dono. He helped the people greatly. He gave them everything that they needed. He acknowledged each one equally. He is to be trusted, Sumire." The pain was also unbearable inside Gaara. He felt that he could no longer take another step forward. He wanted to look back at Sumire, to see the look of repentance on her face but he chose not to. "Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you are also just like your keen. Ambitious," Sumire's eyes widened. "You despise that trait but now, I saw that you are just one of them." Anger was reflected in those teal orbs. He faced Sumire with a scowl. And all Sumire could do was slap him.

"How could you? How could you judge me without even listening to my explanation? How could you?" Tears threatened to fall but Sumire did not let them. She ran as fast as she could to stay away from that place… away from Gaara. She didn't look back, not even a glance. Her eyes were set what was in front of her.

Gaara stood still in that place. He rubbed the cheek where Sumire had slapped him as he watched Sumire ran away. Even though the palm tree shaded him, he felt painful warmth inside. He clutched his chest hoping to lessen the pain… the pain that he felt when he was hated but this time, ten times worse. Tears fell from his eyes.

O~O~O

"That idiot!" Sumire kicked the sand from the ground as she passed by the houses. A dust of smoke was formed but she did not mind. She did not mind the people around her, she did not mind whether she was making a distraction or not, she did not mind everything around her, all she could think of was what happened in the oasis. She went back to her house and headed to her room. She shut the door close and jumped to her bed. She buried her face on her pillow and screamed. She cried out what she had been keeping inside.

From across her window, a cloaked finger was watching her. He masked his presence from her.

"Sumire… what happened? Who did this to you?" The cloaked figure muttered. The wind blew loudly and the sound overpowered his voice. His scent was mixed with whatever the wind was blowing with it. So it was fine that he stayed there until Sumire would stop crying. "I'll make him pay." He clenched his fists as he watched the sobbing Sumire. She might be an adult, but crying is not something that makes you weak.

Sumire felt something awkward. It was like she was being watched. She wiped her tears using the back of her hand and faced outside the window. She cautiously looked around but she saw no signs of shinobi or anyone watching her. She put that thought aside and idly lied on the bed. She blankly stared at the painted white ceiling. She draped a hand on her forehead as she tried to forget what happened in the oasis and tried to convince herself that everything will be all right but the thought of that made tears fall from her eyes. She embraced her pillow tightly hoping to get some comfort.

Night came and not even a single star was present. Sumire opened her eyes and realized that it was unusually dark. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she hated it. She got out of bed and grabbed a cloak. She wore the hoodie on and went outside the house.

O~O~O

Smoke covered the hallway of Haruki's house. There were a lot of screaming and a lot of running. Haruki was left secured by the sand ninjas. However, the cloaked figure stealthily moved from one room to another as he knocked everyone on his way. He opened the door of Haruki's room. He grabbed his sword from the scabbard and gripped on the shaft tightly.

"Who are you?" Haruki demanded an answer. His eyes widened when he saw that the cloaked figure held on a silver headed girl. _Yuki._ Haruki thought. He glared at the man before him.

"How did you get her?" Haruki received no answer. He hurled himself towards the man. The cloaked figure side stepped and let Haruki fall. The impact was nothing for Haruki, he stood up in an instant and swung his arm towards the cloaked figure but the latter was able to dodge.

"What is this doing here?" The cloaked figure asked to Haruki as his free arm showed him the hourglass with tsubaki petals inside. The black haired man gasped. He wasn't expecting that someone like him would be able to go inside his room and just rummage over his things. The cloaked figure saw a manila envelope that seemed so familiar for him. He grabbed it without checking what it was.

"You insolent little brat!" Haruki rushed towards the man. Smoke covered the place and Haruki was blinded. He put his arms in defence and cautiously felt his surroundings. He looked around to make sure that he was safe and he held on the shaft of his dagger tightly.

"Who are you?" Haruki shouted but he did not hear a single reply. The smoke cleared and he can perfectly see his room. The drawers were opened and his table was a mess. Papers were scattered on the floor and everything in his room except for his bed, was a mess. His window was left ajar. He went to take a look outside if there were any tracks. Haruki grimaced.

"Guards! Quick!" Haruki ran outside of his room to check if there were any men to do him good but nothing.

O~O~O

Gaara ran as fast as he could, escorted with Temari and Kankuro towards Haruki's house. His two siblings were ahead of him but he did not mind as long as they can get there on time. He was so hiked on capturing the one who infiltrated the noble's house that he did not realize that he was about to bump on someone, until he bumped on that person.

"I'm sorry," Gaara muttered as he got on his feet and dusted his pants. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar raven haired girl. She wore a cloak and that made his heart sank once more. _Reports say that the one who infiltrated Haruki-sama's house wore a cloak so they did not exactly identify who that person is._ Temari's voice echoed inside Gaara's head. He studied the lady's features carefully. Gaara offered his hand to help her get up but she refused. He didn't want that answer because she might be hiding something again so what he did was he grabbed Sumire's arm and to his surprise he almost let go of that hand. He felt a warm liquid that covered her hand. He looked at his hand and blood… Sumire's hand was covered with blood. But why?

"It's not what you think, Gaara." Sumire stammered. She opened her palms to prove that whatever was inside his head was wrong.

"What lie will you tell me this time?" Sumire's eyes widened. She was not lying, just hiding. And he promised her that he'll trust her no matter what but what is happening now?

"Gaara…?" Temari looked worried. She did not expect this to happen. She looked at Kankuro with a confused and at the same time worried expression. The puppeteer just shrugged and that was the best reaction that Temari can get. Gaara was glaring at Sumire's hand.

"I am not lying to you!" Sumire blurted out. She was furious… confused at the same time.

"Enough!" Gaara shouted in respond. "I'm sick and tired of your lies. We accepted you in our abode and yet you lied to us." Gaara walked ahead of her. Sumire turned and her sight followed Gaara's back. He turned his back at her. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and then to Gaara. "Let's go." Gaara ran ahead of the two.

Sumire's bangs covered her upper face. She clutched her chest tightly. She bowed her head… not in shame but because of pain. Temari was about to pat Sumire's shoulder but she hesitated also.

"Let's go Temari!" Kankuro shouted from a distance.

"Coming!" Temari responded.

"Temari-san," Sumire's voice was full of pain but she faced the blonde with her ever sweet smile. "You better get going." Temari's eyes widened. Sumire turned her back and walked the opposite direction.

"Wait, Sumire, where did you get that blood?" Sumire faced Temari and smiled at her. The wind blew and Sumire disappeared as well. Temari was left alone in the middle of the road.

O~O~O

"There he is!" A man shouted from across the building. The cloaked figure grimaced as he hid behind the alley and tried his best to keep holding on Yuki and to keep the documents within his grasps. He leaped from the Sand gate. To his surprise, someone below was able to catch his foot. He tripped. He embraced Yuki and took the blow of falling. He secured her head from receiving more injuries. Black flames engulfed the man. Before he left, he made sure that the black flames were gone.

Something shone in one corner of the ground. It was an hourglass with preserved tsubaki petals inside. The cloaked figure dropped it as he fled out of the village.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is, guys! <strong>**What do you think?**


	16. Because of you

_**I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em>I've always wanted to tell everyone how much I feel but society was just cruel. <em>Sumire followed what her intuition told her. She ran towards the gates of the Sand Village. A figure appeared before her, going in the same direction where she was headed. She threw multiple kunais towards the figure that got ahead of her.

A chuckle was heard coming from the person that got ahead of Sumire. She stopped and smirked looking at the kunais she just threw. The unknown person curiously looked at Sumire. He wondered why she stopped following him. Sumire got a full view of the person, his eyes were the ones that can only be seen. He was dressed in a typical shinobi outfit, his face concealed with a mask. Then, the man just heard a hissing sound, an explosive tag was tied in the last kunai that Sumire threw.

Smoke covered the place. A dark figure jumped out of the smoke and Sumire's instincts told her that she should follow him. She ran after the man. _In order to protect myself from getting hurt, I pleased others… I tried to please them, just to avoid seeing the hint of hatred in their eyes. No one saw the façade that I was pulling out. "Stop right there!" _Sumire formed a tiger seal as she inhale a handful of air. She blew fire in different direction. "Fire style: Fire flower technique!"

The sleeve of the man's shirt burned. He turned around and threw shurikens towards Sumire. She leaped to dodge those shurikens. She safely landed on the sandy ground, but she was met with kunais that has explosive tags tied on them. She dodged those deadly weapons swiftly and followed the man. Her eyes widened when she saw that the man she was going after was chasing a man with a silver haired girl within his grasps.

"Yuki!" Sumire shouted. She put more energy in running that she passed by the man she was pursuing and was able to caught up with the man that the man she was pursuing, pursuing. She tackled the cloaked figure and he wasn't able to think of dodge that one. The cloaked man stumbled, but he made sure he was able to protect Yuki. Sumire's eyes widened. The hood of the cloak was removed and the face was revealed. Sumire's lips quivered. She stopped running and stared at the face of the man in front of her. Sumire's eyes met with the onyx orbs the person possessed. His black bangs framed his face and his spiky hair at the back stayed the same. An inch longer but Sumire did not mind, all that mattered was that, Sasuke stood before her. "Nii…chan… Sasuke nii-chan!" Sumire said.

Sasuke shot a deadly glare at the man behind them. He threw a kunai towards the man's direction. Sumire faced the ninja that she was following. She grabbed a kunai from her holster and stayed in front of Sasuke in defence. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sumire, let me explain, it's not what you think. I got her from the Kamenmono." Sasuke was worried. He got on his feet and made sure Yuki was safe.

"No need, I completely understand, everything. Go to where you are heading. I'll be fine, I promise." Sumire faced Sasuke with a sincere smile. "I'll take care of him. Just be safe, okay?" Sasuke's mouth gaped open. He can't just leave Sumire in the open. But still, he was carrying important documents and he need to keep them safe, plus, there is this girl named Yuki.

"I'll leave the rest to you. I'm so sorry." Sasuke turned his back and ran the opposite direction. He looked back at Sumire. _Once again, I turned my back and left you._ Sasuke gritted his teeth as he ran faster. His grip on Yuki's shoulder tightened. _I'm sorry, Sumire…_

The masked man came face to face with Sumire. He attempted to pass her but she was able to punch him on the gout. He was thrown in the opposite direction that Sumire desired. Without seizing a moment, Sumire grabbed the man's collar and punched him. He was thrown a few meters away from Sumire. She continued doing that until she knew that they were far from Sasuke.

"Now that your worries are gone," The man rubbed his temples and unmasked his face. Sumire waited for his attacks. The man spat blood and wiped what was left on his mouth using his hand. "You can take me on seriously." Three smoke bombs were in between the man's fingers. He showed those multicolour bombs at Sumire. Her raven orbs stared at the smoke bombs in confusion. "My name is Sadaharu, Uchiha Sumire."

"I did not ask for your name." Sumire pulled her fingerless gloves and clenched her fists. _Those smoke bombs… could it be? _Blue smoke covered the area. Sumire covered her mouth and nose to avoid inhaling any of those toxic fumes. She jumped right out of the smoke. Behind her, Sadaharu straightened his fingers and hit Sumire's neck. She was thrown back in the smoke. Sumire watched the log dropped in front of her. _Just as I thought, this smoke was just a diversion. A shinobis initial reaction when trapped in a smoke like this to jump out of it, that's why he was waiting in the air. _Sumire gasped when a kunai pierced her cheek. _Don't tell me,_ Sumire jumped out of the smoke when she saw dark shadows coming towards her.

_He planned this perfectly, but, _Sumire was trapped in a tight situation. Sadaharu snuck up behind her. He wrapped one arm around Sumire's shoulder while the other was on her elbow. There was no escape for the Uchiha maiden.

"Die!" The man muttered. He was so confident that disappointment lured over his face when he discovered that the maiden she held became crows. Each of those black flesh eating fowls started devouring on his bare flesh. "Go away! Go away from me!" The man screamed in terror.

Sumire watched the man fought the illusions he was seeing. The smoke cleared and area was covered with sand dust once again. Her face was dull. She was breathing heavily. She gripped on the kunai tightly as she headed towards the man. _The smoke fumes are strong. The poison can also enter into the pores of whoever was surrounded by the smoke._ Sumire's vision blurred. She shook away that thought and headed straight for the man. She raised the kunai.

"Stop!" The man's gaze met with Sumire but of course he did not know that she was in front of him. His hands covered his ear. Sumire's eyes narrowed. She hurled the kunai towards the man's chest. Blood covered Sumire's face… blood of the man who lay dead in front of her.

"How did you… since when?" Sumire's eyes widened. Blood trickled down her mouth. A cold long metal blade pierced her flesh. She held on the cold metal that passed through her torso.

"The poison must have affected your senses, Uchiha Sumire." A low voice… a low echoing voice... Sumire's vision doubled. She was sure the enemy attacked from behind.

_I won't be defeated in a place like this!_ Sumire returned back her strength… Her eyes were full of determination. She activated her sharingan and broke the cold metal blade she held.

"What the-?" Sumire leaped towards the opposite direction. She reached for the hilt of the sword from her back and pulled the sword out.

"As expected from an Uchiha," Sumire couldn't quite figure out the face of the man. The poison was taking effect but her resolve was firm. She bit her thumb as she grabbed a scroll from her pouch. A sword that has an Uchiha crest on the shaft and that has a 5 foot blade appeared within her grasps.

_I might not be able to hold longer but this will buy me some time._ Sumire focused her eyes in the man's eyes. The monotonous expression of the man and the man's face was becoming cleared. Jet black hair, blue eyes, fair complexion, scar on the right side of his lips, a white typical shinobi outfit. She gripped on the shaft tightly as she charged.

"I've heard that your skills are superb both in battle and in medical field, however, I did not know that you are this reckless." The man leaped backwards as Sumire swung her sword towards him. He caught the sword Sumire held by his two hands. "What a shame!"

"A shame you've underestimated me!" Sumire rotated her grip on the sword and swung it together with the man. The man was thrown in the opposite direction, his hands and torso deeply wounded. The man coughed blood. "Listen and listen well, even though this poison of yours spread throughout my body, even though it will stop my senses, I'll continue fighting for the sake of the people I want to protect!" For some reason, tears trickled down Sumire's cheek. Her eyes widened when she discovered that she was leaning on a wall. She stabbed the sword in the sandy ground and used it as her staff.

"Then, how long could you fight me," Sumire's eyes widened. The man was beside her in an instant. She swung her arm towards the man but he dodged. The wall collapsed. Sumire leaped away from the wall. A fine distance was made between the two.

"I've got to admit, you impressed me a while ago." The man clutched on his wound. "I never expected that you'll be able to wound me in your condition badly,"

"Then you better fight me seriously now," _Since when was the last time I was able to smile as if I'll laugh? _Sumire was behind the man in an instant. She inserted her hand inside the man's body and used Raikiri. The man grabbed Sumire's arm and threw her against the collapsed wall. Sumire got up immediately and looked for the man. _Since when was the last time I was able to force myself out of my mask?_ Sumire hurled herself towards the man but he was able to dodge. Their eyes met in a glimpse of a second.

_This girl… _The man saw the pale face and the expressionless eyes of Sumire. _She's fighting with her will power. Her will power is what's left that's keeping her alive. _He clashed sword with Sumire. The determination, the will and everything… the man was awed with what Sumire was showing him.

_Since when was the last time I stopped accepting all the pain and cried it out? _Sumire put the sword in her left hand and swung it at her back. The man's waist was wounded this time. _That's right, I never did… try to stop those. Now it's over… I cannot… I don't have the strength to face tomorrow knowing that you are angry at me. _The man pierced Sumire's chest. Sumire held on the blade with both her eyes.

"Hey, mister, may I know what's your name?" Sumire faced the man with a smile. _You were the one who gave me strength to face tomorrow, to get out of my mask and once in a while, express my true feelings. _

"Hirumi," Sumire's eyes widened. She had heard that voice before but she can't remember where.

"Hirumi-san, thank you." Sumire's grip on the sword tightened. Hirumi's eyes widened as he watched a dark figure rise behind Sumire. The form of her sharingan changed as well. A big skeleton finger stabbed Hirumi's body. His eyes widened by the blow.

"Thanking me, for what?" Blood trickled down his mouth but he did not mind. He looked up the cloudless sky with a smile. "I should be the one thanking you for freeing me."

"Freeing you?" Hirumi faced Sumire with a smile. "Are you sad because I'll die in your hands? You are soft." He cupped Sumire's cheek. "Ne, young miss, I have a little sister. I wish you could meet her." Hirumi's hand left a stain of blood in Sumire's cheek as it fell down. _Thank you, Uchiha Sumire-sama._

"Hirumi-san…" Sumire deactivated her sharingan and let herself fell on the hot sandy ground. She tried her best not to pass out but her eyes were just heavy. Something shining on the sandy ground caught her attention. She dragged herself towards it. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Don't tell me," Tears trickled down Sumire's cheek. She cupped with her hands the hourglass with tsubaki petals inside. The petals still have the rich red shade just like the day when Sumire received it from Shisui. _You were the one who gave me strength to meet a new day with a smile. _"Gaara…" Sumire muttered.


	17. Fleeting Love

Sasuke came back to where he left Sumire. He still wore the black cloak he usually wore. His face was concealed by the hood. His chest felt heavy. He found no trace of the raven haired girl. He clenched his fists as he searched further. He did not mind the smoke of sand clouding his vision. The tracks disappeared. He found a corpse lying on the sandy ground. He pulled the corpse's hand with a worried expression. He reluctantly pulled the hand out of the sandy ground. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was a man's corpse and that alone was enough for him. Blood stained his outfit and Sasuke was sure someone stabbed his chest and that someone was his precious little sister.

"Sumire, where are you?" Sasuke let go of the corpse and continued moving. He reached a wall that collapsed. Beside it, a man with jet black hair with a scar on the right side of his lips was lying on the warm ground. Sasuke's brow furrowed, he stared at the man's smiling face. His upper body was so devastated that a normal person wouldn't dare look at it again. "Susanoo?" Sasuke's onyx eyes saw a track of blood. He followed it until he came to a stop in the part where the sand absorbed the color of a pool of blood. "Sumire…" Sasuke's eyes widened. _Relax, this might be the blood of that man… Stop worrying, Sasuke. Your sister's alive. I knew it, because she's Sumire. _Sasuke searched farther. He went inside the village, his cover still on.

O~O~O

"Is that what happened?" Tsunade's eyes widened. Naruto and Sakura were the same. The news left them dumbfounded. Gaara's fists were clenched tightly. He faced the ninjas with his usual serious expression. Haruki wore the robes of a landlord. His expression was sad.

"I saw Uchiha Sumire… she entered my chamber and stole my documents. She almost killed me. I just received the news that my father died, he passed his power to me… but even so," Tears trickled down his cheek. He covered the lower part of his face with his fan. Naruto's lips quivered. His eyes were still wide open… the news was still sinking in his head. Shikamaru stayed in one corner with his passive expression. He leaned beside the door as he watched the turn of events.

"Wait, are you sure, Haruki-sama. I mean, Sumire… she's a great shinobi. She may be the relative of the one who started the fourth shinobi war but even though she's blunt, aggressive, and clumsy, she's a great shinobi… far greater than any kunoichi I've known. There must be some misunderstanding here." Temari interjected. She looked around for any back up. Sakura looked down. Temari's eyes stopped at the slacking Shikamaru. Her piercing eyes were fixated on him. Shikamaru felt a shiver ran down his spine. And his hypothesis was proven.

"I want her dead." Everyone was surprised. Their eyes widened as the words sank in their head. "This is the first mission that I'll give as a landlord. I want Uchiha Sumire dead. But, I want her to be killed by my hands. I'll kill her, but I want you to get her here."

"Wait, there must be some mistake, Haruki-sama!" Naruto tried to protest with his arms spread.

Gaara's hand trembled. The mission, the accusations, the sad truth that he'll eventually face when everything was proven came sooner than he expected. This time, Kankuro glared at the landlord.

"You can't do this! She helped the village more than you did! She gave all her efforts in helping both Konoha and Suna! You are her master, why won't you defend your student?" Kankuro pointed at Tsunade with his index finger. "Oi! Why won't you defend her?"

"I know, even I myself can't believe it, but I saw her with my own two eyes." Haruki said. His sleeve, this time, covered his mouth.

"But!" Temari and Kankuro exclaimed as they shot their piercing glare at Haruki. Haruki scowled at their stubbornness.

"Temari, Kankuro!" Gaara called both of them. His tone was low and intimidating at the same time. "You're disrespecting the landlord." Gaara looked at the two with those eyes filled with anger and at the same time… pain. "My apologies for their insolence." Gaara bowed his head. Both of his older siblings looked at each other. Gaara straightened his features and faced the hokage.

"Hokage-dono, please lend me your people." Tsunade and Gaara's gazes met. The blonde nodded.

"I understand." Tsunade replied. "Naruto, I ask you to please go with Shikamaru and Sakura. This is a mission for the new landlord."Tsunade turned her back. "Only someone as strong as you, Naruto, as intelligent as you, Shikamaru and as strong willed as you, Sakura, could beat her." And with that, Tsunade left the room.

"Kankuro, Temari, go with them." Gaara sat on his desk. "Also, tell Matsuri that she'll escort the landlord back." He clasped his hands and leaned his chin on them. He watched the group leave his office. He leaned his forehead against his clasped hands and let the tears he'd been holding back trickled down.

"Sumire…" He whispered. He immediately wiped his tears and recovered his composure when he sensed the presence of a familiar man with a cloak whose upper face was concealed in a hood.

"How long have you been there?" Gaara rose from his seat. He glared at the man intensely.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your crying. I told you, right?"

"Told me what?" Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"To never trust that man." The red head's clenched fists tightened. He bit his lower lip so hard that it will bleed any minute. "It seems that you lost the ability to see a person by looking in their eyes… or is it that you were blinded by your own grief?" Sand started piling up around the man. It covered him totally and Gaara used sand coffin to get him out of his sight. He was panting as he fell on his knees and clutched his chest. A cold breeze entered his room. He looked to his right where the window was opened. He got on his feet and closed the open window. He did not bother chasing the infiltrator.

One of his drawers was opened. A manila envelope was placed on the top with a note attached to it. Gaara did not notice it because he left the office for some fresh air.

O~O~O

A long silver haired girl was lying on a futon in a shanty. The area outside was a forest. A white blanket covered her body. A damp cloth draped her forehead. A tint of red shaded her cheeks. Slowly, her eyes opened. A wooden ceiling greeted her awakening. She was expecting darkness but the opposite was seen. Beside her was window. Yuki turned her head towards the door.

"Where am I?" She tried getting up but her bandaged wound ached. She stared at her bandaged arm. She felt that her body was filled with bandages underneath her clothes. She decided to rest once again. She still had no control over her body. Her eyes felt heavy. She tried to fight sleep. She heard the creaking floor. She was certain that this was her end. Her vision started to blur. A man with a black cloak was the last thing that she saw. She told her mind to tell her arm to punch the man, but darkness met her vision.

"Luckily, I found you a healer, unfortunately, she is also a patient at the moment." Sasuke sat beside the futon where Yuki was lying. He held on his sword that has no hilt. Sasuke turned to the other side of the room with another person lying in a futon. "I just hope you'll wake up soon, Sumire."

O~O~O

A black shoulder length haired woman entered a room. She wore a black kimono with a white obi sash. Her onyx eyes widened at the sight of an empty bed. She looked around for the person who should be in that bed lying and resting. She opened the cabinet, the bathroom and looked under the bed but no sign of the person. "Tsunade-sama!" She ran out of the room and searched for her master.

Downstairs, Tsunade sat on a chair in the dining room. She consumed three bottles of sake already and is consuming another one she just poured in on her cup. She raised it on her lips and gulped all the contents down. _What the hell just happened, Sumire? I swear the moment you wake up, I'll ask you every question bothering me and prove that you are innocent… no matter what._ Tsunade poured another batch in her cup.

"Tsunade-sama! TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune barged in. She looked around in worry. "Is everybody here?"

Tsunade scowled at the sudden appearance. "I told you to look after Sumire, right?" Tsunade hit the table so hard that the sake bottles dropped. "They are on a mission in 'search' for the criminal named Uchiha Sumire. They played along just fine. Why?"

"Well about Sumire," A bead of sweat trickled down on Shizune's forehead. Tsunade's face brightened up.

"Is she awake?" Tsunade cocked her head. Her attendant shook her head and met with the blonde's gaze.

"She's missing." Tsunade's gasped as the information was processing inside her head. She pushed Shizune aside and rushed towards the room. "How did she get out of this place?" Tsunade punched the wall. She bit her thumb as she thought of all possibilities on how Sumire could have escaped.

"Shizune, go to Shikamaru and tell him what happened, secretly. I'll go to Gaara for an update." Tsunade grabbed her green coat and went outside hurriedly. Shizune did as she was told.

_Where are you off to now, Sumire?_ Tsunade put her fingers on her chin as she headed to the kazekage manor.

O~O~O

"I still can't believe you gave up on Sumire!" Temari scolded Shikamaru. He put a finger in his ear.

"Still with this argument, huh?" He sighed. _What is that girl thinking… or better yet, what is that landlord thinking to mess with Sumire like that? It is as if he's committing suicide. He's messing with Sumire. _Shikamaru heaved another sigh as he listened to Temari's nags. He looked up the sky and a lone star was shining in the midst of darkness. Night came and they saw no signs of Sumire.

"Shikamaru-kun," Shizune called from behind.

"Shizune-san?" Temari and Shikamaru faced the black haired woman.

"Come with me, there's something Tsunade-sama wants to give you to help you in your search mission." Shikamaru caught the glint in Shizune's eyes and he did not like it. He faced Temari with a strained small smile.

"Look at the others. I'll be back in a minute." Temari blinked in confusion.

_Since when did this lazy ass have the sense to not complain? _Temari raised a brow as he looked at Shikamaru's back. As if on cue, he scratched the back of his head and heaved a sigh.

"What a troublesome old lady!" Temari clenched his fists in disappointment as he heard the complain coming from Shikamaru.

_I spoke too soon. _Temari's lips formed a pure smile as he watched Shikamaru whined.

O~O~O

"What did you say?" Naruto shouted. "This can't be happening… she can't be-" Sakura hit Naruto on the head ever violently. She put a finger on her lips.

"Shh! Naruto, they can't know about it." Naruto's teary eyes looked at Sakura as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, yeah, right! We're searching for her." Shikamaru sighed.

"Now we need to be very careful in searching for her. We need to make sure that we are the ones who can find her and not the others, got it?" Shikamaru received a nod as their response.


	18. Smile

**Okay, new chappy! Me no inspiration here. **

**Me no own Naruto… **

**Ja, enjoy!**

_Sumire, I'll always watch you, I promise…_

_Sumire, wait for me in the Naka River… I'll return for you, okay? It's a promise._

_Sumire, I promise, I'll return and we'll be together again._

_Sumire, I promise, I'll trust you no matter what._

_Promises, huh? I'm sick and tired of believing promises that are broken. I always rely on those words and in the end, I end up getting hurt. Then, why do I always believe in their words? Shisui-nii, Itachi-nii, Sasuke-nii and now Gaara… all of them broke their promise._

"Sumire, hold on a little longer!" _Who are you? Go away, I'm tired. I want to rest just a little bit more. My body feels so heavy. I need to rest. _"I won't let you die here! Damn it! Wake up already!" _I told you go away! I need some rest. Besides, I'm tired. Let me rest… just for a little bit more, please._

Yuki opened her eyes slowly. A sea of trees covered the scenery of the window beside her. She rose from her slumber. She looked around the room. Her eyes widened at the sight from across her bed. A black haired man was soaking a towel wet. He squeezed it and draped it on the forehead of a raven haired girl. She was pale.

"Sumire-san… Sasuke-san what happened?" Yuki muttered. She tried to get out of her bed but her wounds ached. She clutched on her sides.

"Don't move. Your injuries aren't healed yet. It would be best if Sumire's awake. Just wait for her to recover." Sasuke said without facing the silver haired girl. His onyx orbs were focused on the person in front of him. "Sumire, hang on. I won't let you die, I promise."

_That's one of the voices so familiar… so dear… yet I want to punch him with all my might. I want to nag him about what happened for the past years, heck, punching him isn't enough. I hate him… no loathe him. He just goes off without saying anything… just promises that will surely be broken. But, I cling unto it. _

"Give me that!" Yuki grabbed the damped warm towel.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke scowled at her. Her injuries weren't healed yet… and no one… not even a girl should interrupt his time with his little sister.

"Changing the towel. It became warm… soak it again!" Yuki scolded. Her eyes suddenly widened. Blood trickled down her mouth. A sharp blade pierced her chest. Her eyes became dull and void. No more expression… the towel dropped on the floor. Sasuke grabbed Sumire's body. An enormous amount of explosive tags were attached to the walls of the flames. The shack exploded. Remnants of wood and other debris landed in some parts of the forest.

A black haired man was seen in the middle of the raging fire. He was smirking as his hand draped the half of his face. He was wearing those comfortable, elegant silk robes. He stared at his palms.

"I did it… I killed Yuki! I killed the Uchihas! I am the most powerful!" He exclaimed. Tears trickled down his cheek. "My happiness made me cry. My next target would be" He faced his right side. The side where beyond the trees, a cloud of sand covers the place. "The Sand Village!"

O~O~O

"What was that?" Naruto's eyes widened. A mushroom smoke was seen from the other side of the place where they were standing. Shikamaru's reaction was the same. Sakura clutched her chest. She gulped a lump in her throat.

"What just happened?" The brown haired man scratched the back of his neck. _This is bad. I hope Sumire is not there. _

"Go check on that area!" Kankuro shouted the order to his men. "Hurry up!"

_This is bad._ Shikamaru glanced at the Sand siblings and to his teammates. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

O~O~O

"Sasuke-san," Yuki coughed blood out. She was being carried on Sasuke's left shoulder and Sumire on the other. Her blood left tracks for the enemy to spot them. "Please, leave me here. Make a grave for me here. I'm going to die. My body can" She coughed out blood again. "No longer make it. Besides, I am but a pawn of the kazekage." Yuki's vision started to become a blur. The swaying of the bamboo tree was the last thing that she saw. She can only see darkness… and no more. But a smile danced on her face… a smile of acceptance.

"Wait, don't-"

"It's over, nii-chan." Sumire muttered as she shook her head. "She's gone. Her body… blood clot inside her body. No physical wounds. She had internal haemorrhage."

"You're… how are you feeling?" Sasuke tried to hide his happiness. He still was feeling responsible about Yuki.

"Like the whole world was crushing me… literally and figuratively." Sumire's voice cracked as she tried to put humor in her sentence. She wanted to Sasuke hear her chuckle but her body betrayed her. Sasuke clenched his teeth. "Let's stop here and arrange her body, then, we'll secretly put her to the center of the town… to show Haruki's cruelty." Those onyx orbs widened at the words he heard. A proof to show to the public.

"But Sumire, Haruki's influence is-" He looked down. His voice wavered.

"Put me down. Let's rest. I managed to put a genjutsu in this forest. They need to solve a puzzle before they can reach us." Sasuke let Sumire sat on the grassy round. She leaned her back on the rock. Sasuke crouched beside her.

"What kind of genjutsu?" Sasuke was still depressed about the fact that he just let Yuki die. Well, he's a person who can contain sadness or even pain but still, he knew that she was important for Sumire.

"Do you really want to know?" A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"I don't want to. Rhetorical question." Sasuke raised both of his hands in defence. A faint chuckle escaped Sumire's throat. She bowed her head. Bangs covered her eyes. She bit her quivering bottom lip until it bled.

"You know, she's a foolish person…" A hint of sadness was heard in Sumire's voice. Her raven orbs stared at the grassy ground. She did not dare look beyond that. "Absurd, actually. Why? Because she looked up to someone like me." Sasuke saw the crystal water trickled down her cheek. Her clenched teeth became visible… he thought to himself that it was better than biting her bottom lip until it bleeds.

"You know," Sasuke held Sumire's trembling hand. "It's not your fault that she died. You were just protecting her. Besides, look at her," Sumire pulled her hand that Sasuke was holding and covered her ears. Tears started trickling down both her eyes. Her knees bent towards her. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"No, look at her. She's smiling. She has accepted her faith. That smile signifies she blames no one." Sasuke put Sumire in a securing hug. The princess' eyes widened. Her mouth gaped open as Sasuke's words tried to sink in.

"You're not lying? She's smiling?" Sumire shoved Sasuke away from her. He was thrown backwards. He smirked at her eagerness.

"Of course I'm not." Sumire stood up and went towards Yuki's body. She crouched beside her. Her eyes were shut closed tightly. Her face was pale. Sumire's eyes darted towards Yuki's lower face. Her lips were curved in a smile. Tears started to form in Sumire's eyes again. She sniffed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You do that now? Were you hanging around with-"

"Are there white tsubakis here, nii-chan?" Sumire cut her brother off. Sasuke nodded as she turned to face her. Her eyes were fuelled with determination and all Sasuke could do was stand up and offer her his hand. Sumire reluctantly took it.

"Why? Will we put it on her?" Sumire nodded. Sasuke raised a brow. "What's your plan?"

"Gaara would definitely understand. This is a message: I'm alive, and I'll be back to get those who did this to her. For the sake of your beloved country and people." Sasuke's eyes widened. Hatred was glittering her eyes.

"No, Sumire, do not do this."

"It's you who did not understand my eyes, nii-chan. I'll also put a note in between her clasped hands, for Haruki and Gaara as well. It's up to Shikamaru to solve the code. That's easy for him."

"Fine then. I'll just have to put this body in the center of the town without being noticed right?" Sumire nodded. "But we'll wait until night time, clear! I'll do all the work this time, understood? You need to rest." Sumire put on a small strained smile. "Stay here. No matter what happens, don't move." Sasuke turned his back at her and proceeded to walk. Then, Sasuke remembered something about that order when they were kids.

"_Sumire, I'll just get something for you. No matter what happens, stay in this spot." Sasuke ordered her. He left her in the forest. She crouched on the hard rocky ground and waited for Sasuke. When he came back, he almost dropped the dangos at the sight of a stray wolf. Sumire was trembling so hard but she did not move from that spot. Luckily, Itachi arrived and saved both of them. _

"_Why did you not run and why did you not fight the stay wolf, Sumire?" Itachi scolded._

"_Because, Sasuke-nii told me not to move from this spot no matter what happens."_

Sasuke returned to where Sumire was.

"But if something bad happens, get out of here, got it?" Sumire laughed.

"You remembered, huh? Just like always… you give me lacking orders. I won't." Sumire waved at Sasuke. When he was out of sight, she looked down. _Sasuke-nii stayed the same. Everyone stayed the same… I, myself, stayed the same._ A frown was formed in Sumire's face as she stared at Yuki's cold body. _But there are things that needs changes. _


	19. A Thankful Return of a Friend

**This fanfiction lives!**

**I'm sorry for the very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very long delay! I won't make any excuses. I'll update this regularly from now on. Not on hiatus anymore.  
><strong>

**I still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Dawn already approached the Sand Village. People were flocking in the center of town. Kankuro and Temari sliced through the crowd. Both siblings gasped at the scene in front of them. A silver haired girl was laid in a bed of white tsubaki petals. She had a smile on her very pale face. Kankuro clenched his fists at the sight. Her fingers were intertwined. She wore a plain white kimono. Above her head, a small wooden cross was stabbed on the sandy ground with a wreath of white tsubaki hanging on the wood.<p>

"Who did this?" Kankuro muttered, his words full of rage. His precious student was killed by someone so cruel that he wanted to take vengeance.

"Kankuro… this is…" Temari stuttered. She can't seem to know the words that she would say. Her brother just lost his precious student… his only student.

"We should give her a proper funeral."

O~O~O

The whole country mourned for the loss of a great ninja. Everyone wore the same black garment and they took part in the honorary funeral. And this included the Konoha ninjas. They were standing in the midst of the crowd. Shikamaru held a piece of paper, eyes glancing at it occasionally. Naruto stood beside him, with Sakura and the Hokage.

Those white petals, the coded message in between the girl's palms, everything seemed to be connected. Even the landlord, who was well loved by the people of Suna because of his generosity, seemed to be mourning for the ninja, whom he didn't even had an interaction with. But that action seemed to be suspicious. He spoke as if he knew the ninja very well.

Gaara immediately went back to his office after the rites. He didn't speak to Haruki, nor did he speak to anyone. It was Sumire's doing. The white tsubaki's petals, the wooden cross, making sure that the girl shall return to her home in her last moment, and making sure that she would be buried in the place that she loved the most, everything was her doing. The kindness spoke of Sumire , and that kindness spoke of her intentions… but why would she assassinate the landlord if she was still the Sumire that Gaara knew.

Then, her intentions in coming to Suna were really unclear. But that aside, she wouldn't attempt to assassinate the landlord if… wait, landlord? Doesn't the Kamenmono's have an older son?

Gaara rose from his seat at the sudden realization. It was always like this when it comes to missions involving Sumire. She wouldn't let anyone know the information, that's why the Hokage, her former teacher, offered her to be an ANBU, and she even hid that from everyone, tricking them into believing that she went to Orochimaru in her free will. He immediately got out of his study and headed to the room that only he, and he alone could enter.

O~O~O

Sasuke and Sumire travelled despite the scorching rays of the sun. If the girl was in her perfect condition, then they might have been in Suna at that moment. The wounds that were inflicted to her were severe and she can't heal them due to lack of chakra. And her body was still recovering. It was thanks to Sasuke's first aid that she was still breathing… and Yuki's efforts.

The foolish girl who wanted to become like her, the foolish girl who let her entered the Sand village, and the foolish girl who was killed because of them. That Yuki…

Sasuke glanced at his companion. Though both of them were cloaked, he could see that she was having a hard time travelling. His eyes travelled around the area. The only thing that he could expect to see was sand and cacti. Then, his eyes spotted some sort of cave. Relief flooded his body. "Let's take a break, Sumire."

Sumire pursed her lips. She opened her mouth in protest but shut it closed when she could not organize her thoughts. She knew too well that she would just be a heavier burden if she won't rest her body. She could only follow Sasuke and hope that she has enough chakra for her to be able to heal herself.

Both siblings settled in an uncomfortable silence. Five years since the war… five years of separation and exclusion… five years of solitude… five painful years of finding the answers to the questions left to them by the events during their childhood, teenage, and in the war. And up to now, they still couldn't answer those questions… uncertainty always comes first. Why are life choices so complicated?

"Haruki killed the heir of the clan." Sasuke stated.

Sumire only chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"And that Yuki was the next in line." With this, Sumire gasped. She blinked and then intently looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. That he should continue. "She ran away when Haruki's mother took over the family when the landlord was ill. Haruki is an illegitimate child. But even so, he willed for that position… to control the people around him."

Sumire got on her feet and dusted the dirt off her cloak. "That is out of the question. Everyone does the thing they think is best for the sake of their dreams. Even if that deed is something that will hurt other people." She said as she walked out of the cave. She waited for Sasuke to follow her.

Sasuke followed his little sister outside. He walked ahead of her, and she lagged behind a few steps. "So, are you saying that he is doing the right thing?" The raven haired man asked.

Sumire shook her head. "We are still unsure of what are the right and wrong things. For instance, you followed the path of revenge, while I followed the path of Itachi nii-san. I can't say that what you did was wrong, nor is what I did right. It's just that, the choices that we make don't define us, as persons. It's what comes with it." She told him. Sasuke glanced at her, and then looked forward. Somehow, guilt flooded in his body. He clenched his fists as he bit his lip. "And I can't say that I have forgiven you yet, for killing Itachi nii-san. But I don't hate you. I can't hate you."

"But, we can't just fret over those things." Sumire grabbed his hand and tightly held on it. As if she was clinging to him. "I have withered, Sasuke nii-san. The moment that I lose everything, my petals already fell. But even so, I can't let Haruki harm the people that are important to me. I don't want to lose them." Sasuke's mouth hung agape. She was letting him to be her brother again.

"Please help me. I don't care what will happen next. I don't want to be acknowledged as some good person… I just want to protect them." She looked at him with pleading eyes. It was the first time, since their childhood that she looked at Sasuke like that. Someone reliable. Someone to be looked up to. Someone worthy of being called a brother. And Sasuke missed that look from her. That look vanished when he was consumed by the idea of revenge, and she had to rely to herself just to move forward, because he dwelled in the past. "Please help me in this selfish wish."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Somehow, an image of Itachi popped inside his head. She was like him. Silent in his endeavours, and mostly misunderstood. But inside that tough shell was a shinobi who wants to protect the people around him. And Sasuke found himself wishing that he would have those.

O~O~O

Shikamaru and Temari walked in sync in the hallway leading to the room where classified files have been kept. The guards opened the room, revealing a big archive. Temari went ahead, and when she sensed that Shikamaru wasn't following, she stopped on her tracks. She abruptly turned to Shikamaru, putting a hand on her hip.

"We don't have all day, you know." Temari was in a rush. For Gaara to call them via an ANBU suggests that something very important needs to be discussed.

Shikamaru followed reluctantly. The place seemed to be empty. There was uneasiness swelling up inside. Then, Gaara appeared. Shikamaru was somehow flooded with relief. "Sumire was right." Both the blonde and the brown head glanced at each other and then looked at Gaara. "Haruki-dono isn't to be trusted."

Temari's brows furrowed. "But that can't be-"

Shikamaru acted on impulse. He grabbed both Temari and Gaara and pushed them out of something. An explosion suddenly occurred in the archives. Shikamaru covered his mouth as smoke covered the area. Gaara and Temari got on their knees to prevent anyone from attacking them. Shikamaru found an opening when he saw air coming out in what supposedly was the window. He led them there.

Gaara leaped out from the building. Temari and Shikamaru followed. A silhouette passed by them, hurling itself towards Gaara. It was swifter than his sand.

"Gaara!" Both Temari and Shikamaru exclaimed.

Then, Gaara saw blood. But it wasn't his. In front of him stood a raven haired girl who blocked the attack that was meant for him. A shiny silver metal pierced through her side. She held out a hand as she was free falling, with a raven haired man in mid-air. Haruki's eyes widened. He wasn't spared by the shock either.

Sumire's eyes widened as the pain overwhelmed her body. It was excruciating. Her bandaged wounds weren't completely healed yet, and here another wound was inflicted to her already wounded body. However, seeing that Gaara was safe, a smile of relief came to her face. The red head's eyes widened at the sight of that smile.

As she slowly closed her eyes, Gaara's lips quivered. When he confirmed that Temari and Shikamaru landed safely, his sand settled on his feet, providing him a makeshift ground to stand on mid-air. His sand followed the girl, hoping that he would be on time to catch her.

One of Haruki's men from below attacked Gaara. His sand defences acted on impulse, however. Temari used her wind scythe to retaliate against Haruki's men.

As the ambitious landlord free fall, he removed his grip on the blade and used Sumire as a makeshift platform to leap on. He was heading to Gaara.

_The rest is up to you, nii-chan. _Sumire thought as her body didn't react with every command her mind gave. Her previous deep wounds reopened, making matters worse. And she knew that the coarse sand particles will do nothing to make her feel better. In fact, it will make it worse. She doesn't have enough chakra, let alone much energy to even let herself land safely on the ground.

"Die, Kazekage!" Haruki exclaimed as his hands formed seals. However, that was interrupted when a fire technique made its way to the landlord, filling the gap that he and Gaara had.

Shikamaru rushed to the raven haired girl. In a blink, she was gone. The Nara looked around for any signs of the girl. Then from behind him, a blonde ninja with a goofy grin held the girl. Shikamaru sighed in relief. "Seriously, that had me worried." He commented with a smile. "How troublesome!"

"That also got me worried, believe it!" Naruto responded. He gently put Sumire down on the ground, letting her lean against a stable cement wall. "Really Sumire! Stop pulling out those stunts in that condition."

Sumire gave a weak smile. "Sorry about that, Naruto." It was supposed to sound amusing, however, it sounded as if some kind of boulder just fell on top of her body. She looked up, seeing that Haruki could be of match to Gaara. Then, a giant golem shaded the group below from the sun. Gaara's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Temari weren't spared by the shock.

"Oi oi…" Shikamaru cannot organize his thoughts at the reunion with an old friend.

"That's-" Naruto's words wavered. "Sasuke…"

Sumire could only smile, seeing the familiar technique. "Nii-san..." She muttered as she held on her wound. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think?<strong>

**I hope you haven't given up on this story yet. But seriously, I almost gave up. But I just love you guys and I don't want you to be left hanging.  
><strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


	20. A Tearful Reunion, A Painful Departure

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Yes, this story is back. And will soon end. I hope you guy will still review.  
><strong>

**And thanks to those who reviewed, though anonymously and though I couldn't respond via mail.**

**I still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Haruki grew up believing that everything the Kamenmono's own was destined to be his. His mother would often emphasize that to him. Every single time he would play with the commoners, his mother would scold him for interacting with 'filthy kids' and that a kid of his status deserved better. She would feed him stories about how his father loved him, more than anyone else.<p>

When he turned twelve, he was excited that he could finally meet his father. He wasn't sure about what he really looked like. His mother would just vaguely describe him as someone who looked like Haruki, but for a child like him, he wasn't contented. And when he was able to meet his father for the first time, the older man gave him a pat on his shoulder and greeted him a happy birthday. However, his outlook towards his father changed. From someone he admires so much, the landlord turned out to be someone he loathed for the rest of his life.

And he came this far, all because of what he willed for. Haruki surpassed his father, and he wanted more. He wanted to be one of the strongest. And be the strongest. All for his mother. His mother's expectations, to fulfil all of his mother's wish... for what?

For the sake of being accepted as his father's child.

He launched an attack towards the giant indestructible golem. The attack seemed like it was absorbed by the giant thing, standing in front of him.

Naruto hurled his oodama rasengan from below. Haruki formed a tiger seal. A black hole was formed in front of him, absorbing the giant ball of chakra.

Sasuke activated his mangekyou sharingan, using amaterasu. The black flame hurled itself to the landlord, however, Haruki matched Sasuke's speed. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the person that would be hit with the black flame. "Naruto!" He shouted in worry.

Naruto faced Sasuke when the latter called for his name, by instinct. And when he caught something from his periphery, he was left immobile when he saw black flames coming to him. The blonde closed his eyes, somehow accepting his death.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaimed, grimacing as he waited for his shadow to reach Naruto's.

Gaara commanded his sand to act as a barrier for Naruto.

Everyone present almost sighed in relief when Naruto was saved, thanks to Gaara's sand. But thanks to that flame, everyone was focused on saving Naruto that they forgot Haruki.

"You're open, Kazekage-sama!" The noble smirked as he formed a ram seal. "Oblivion-" He gasped when a sudden excruciating and warm painful feeling came to his senses. "How come you could still move?!" Haruki turned to Sumire with an intense glare. He could feel the warmth of the black flames burning his sleeve. He easily cut it off to salvage his arm from any more burn injuries.

Sumire covered her right eye as blood trickled down. _Good thing I was on time._ She thought, but the victory she felt inside was short lived. Someone snuck up behind her, which she didn't sense on time.

"You shouldn't have interfered with my plans!" Haruki swung his arm, almost hitting Sumire on the side of her neck.

Sasuke was swifter. He grabbed Sumire's shoulders and carried her as he landed on Susanoo's shoulders. Shikamaru used the giant golem's shadow to his own advantage. His shadow reached Haruki's, and he was trapped under Shikamaru's technique.

_I cannot die now._ Haruki thought as Shikamaru put both their hands on their sides. When Gaara confirmed that it was safe for him to go near the landlord and talk to him, without having any physical injuries to be inflicted, he leaped down to the ground from his sand. Surprise struck them, however, when Haruki looked up and laughed.

Sumire and Sasuke observed from above. Sasuke couldn't just dispel the Susanoo since Shikamaru was using its shadow.

"This is the end, Haruki-sama." Temari informed him. "You'll be taken under Suna's-"

Haruki stopped laughing and directed his glare to Temari. "You'll arrest me, right?" He chuckled, as if everything he did was just a game. "Funny, how I killed my cousin. How I killed my half sister and how I attempted to kill the Kazekage many times." Everyone, even Naruto was shocked on how he responded. "And until now, I still couldn't feel the satisfaction my mother said I would feel when I could accomplish my goals."

Naruto's brows furrowed as he contemplated on what Haruki said. "It's because it wasn't your dream, that's why you aren't satisfied… and not happy about it." The blonde said.

Haruki's eyes widened at the realization. He wanted to face Naruto but he can't, since the Nara has his technique on him.

"Haruki," Sumire called to him. "Why did you kill Yuki?" She asked which caught Temari's attention. "You said that she is your sister, right?" And as if fate willed to, the others arrive, Kankuro with them.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke and Sumire. She resisted her tears to trickle down her eyes as she stared at the raven haired man.

Haruki smirked. He gazed up the sky, contemplating on the events that had occurred. There was no escape for him. Then, he turned to Sumire. "I don't know." He answered. Sadness reflecting on his eyes… real sadness.

Sumire's eyes widened at what she saw. It was the first time that those eyes didn't spoke of deceit. "You killed Yuki and you don't know the reason?!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

Kankuro's being was filled with rage. He took a step forward, about to leap towards the landlord, but Gaara raised his hand, a gesture that says he shouldn't. Kankuro grudgingly obliged.

"I was told that I should hate them. Yuki and her older brother. They are the ones that should be hated, that's why, my father couldn't acknowledge me, as his son." Haruki told them. The sudden confession somehow added a piece of puzzle from this never-ending mystery.

"_You're just like your father. A talented and skilled man. He will be very proud of you when you two meets._"

"_When will that be, ,mother?"_

"_Soon, son. Soon. And he will be very happy to see you."_

…

"_Such a good looking boy, you have here. What is his name?" A man wearing the finest robes the little boy had seen said as he patted his head. His smile radiated, however, the little boy was somehow disappointed by that smile._

"_He is Haruki, my lord. Our son." The woman informed._

_The landlord rose up, and glared at the little boy's mother. "What are you saying? I don't have a son with you, let alone a relationship with you."_

…

"_My name is Yuki. I'm the youngest in this family. What is your name?" A girl with silver asked._

"_Haruki." The little boy responded._

"_Yuki!" An older man called. He had the same black hair, like Haruki's and same eyes as that of Yuki's. _

"_Nii-sama, look. He is Haruki. My new friend!" Yuki chimed._

"_Nice to meet you then, Haruki."_

…

"_Haruki, they are the reason why your father cannot acknowledge you. Your father loves you."_

Haruki recalled those events as he stared at the cloudless sky of Suna. He diverted his gaze to the kazekage, who stared back. "You wouldn't give up this village easily. But-" He formed a one handed tiger seal with all his remaining strength. A bright white light covered the area, eliminating all of the shadows. After that, he formed a series of hand seals, a sinister smile forming on his face. _All I've wanted, was a family. _

"That technique? Get away from him, quick!" Sasuke ordered to the others. A bead of sweat trickled down his head as each second passed by. "The explosion has a radius of 5 kilometers! We only have ten seconds or less!" He explained to the others.

"The villagers!" Sumire told Sasuke but it was too late. A huge light appeared from that area.

Every villager stopped what they were doing as the very bright light caught their vision.

O~O~O

Sasuke entered a room that was being occupied by a patient. Something was different in this room today, unlike most days. An auburn haired man was sitting beside the bed, where a raven haired girl lay. She was in deep slumber. Her forehead was wrapped with bandages. Her arms, neck and legs, even her waist wasn't spared by the white thing.

"It's been four days, isn't it?" The kazekage said as Sasuke walked to him.

"Tsunade said something about her waking up in a week or so. Her wounds were too deep, and she overused her body, again." Sasuke informed him. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Sumire's ear. A gesture that he would always do whenever he watched the girl sleep. "She was worried about you." Sasuke told Gaara.

Gaara glanced at Sasuke who was affectionately staring at his younger sister. "And to you as well. She has been searching for you." He informed Sasuke who chose not to answer that question.

"I'm leaving." Came Sasuke's reply instead. Gaara was taken by surprise. He abruptly turned to Sasuke, shock evident in his features. "I cannot stay here, anymore." He answered to Gaara's unspoken question. A ghost of a smile somehow appeared. "Besides, it will be a problem for Suna if some rogue ninja like me stayed here." He added as he turned to Sumire. "And, I don't want to add to her burden." He smiled as he cupped her cheeks.

And before another topic would come up, Sasuke left the room, leaving Gaara once again with his little sister. Gaara was surprised when he faced Sumire. She stared at the ceiling blankly. "Did you hear that?" He asked reluctantly.

Sumire chuckled, as if this whole thing was amusing. "Sasuke nii-chan is really an idiot." She just commented. "He's not a burden." Gaara could sense the uneasiness in the girl's voice. "But, I now know that this is the best for both of us." She turned to Gaara, a smile plastered on her lips.

Gaara's eyes widened. She cupped his cheek with her warm hand. "Sumire?" He blinked at the contact.

"I'm glad you're safe, Gaara." She said.

Gaara held on her hand that was cupping his cheek. His lips curved up in a smile. "I should be the one saying that." He replied, in which Sumire chuckled. "Sumire, welcome back."

"I'm back, Gaara." She replied before going back to her well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys! What do you think? Please review!<strong>


End file.
